El Dolor del Reencuentro
by Mizuhi-Chan
Summary: Siempre creí que podría dañar sin ser dañado. De ser amado sin amar… siempre pensé que podría hacer todo, que cambiaria las cosas, tal y como mi madre me dijo una vez... Cambie las cosas, pero… ¿A precio de que?... Capitulo 11: Luna. Advertencia: Lime.
1. Reencuentros y lagrimas

Hola!!!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, espero que les guste. Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a los que me han dejado un review en mi anterior fic… En verdad, me siento muy feliz, por ello les regalo este fic, que deseo hacerla de mas capítulos -.

Bueno…. No tengo nada mas que decir que… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ DIRFRUTEN LA LECTURA!!!!!!!  
-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿-

**EL DOLOR DEL REENCUENTRO.**

**Capitulo 1.- Reencuentros y Lágrimas.**

_Siempre creí que podría dañar sin ser dañado. De ser amado sin amar… siempre pensé que podría hacer todo, que cambiaria las cosas, tal y como mi madre me dijo una vez._

Zuko miro por la ventana del palacio y sonrió con tristeza, una solitaria lágrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla, pero esta fue evaporada con fuego control. El era el señor del fuego, no podía demostrar sus sentimientos, esa era la peor debilidad, y el lo sabia. "No se llora sobre el te derramado" Decia su tío.

Unos pasos lo hicieron salir de su ensimismo.

- Zuko- Sonó la voz de un joven por la habitación, al aludido volteo y miro a su compañera con rostro serio e indiferente.

_Es cierto que cambie las cosas, pero… ¿A precio de que? Acabe con la guerra, subí al trono, el mundo esta en paz… Gane muchas cosas, es verdad, pero perdí lo que mas quería… Todo tiene un precio, ahora me doy cuenta..._

- Has estado muy pensativo- Dijo la mujer, vestida elegantemente, con un hermoso vestido rojo, con toques dorados, su negro cabello se encontraba recogido totalmente, dejando dos mechones caer a los lados de sus mejillas. La blanca piel de su rostro tenía unos ligeros toques de maquillaje. La palabra para definir a la dama era, bellísima. –Te retiraste de la cena antes de lo esperado, los invitados se veían indignados- Añadió soltando un pequeño bufido.

- No me importa- Fue su única respuesta- Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-¿Cómo que, Zuko?- Dijo su interlocutora- ¿Qué es mas importante que atender a las personas que tu mismo invitaste?

- Realmente no te debe importar… Mai- Dijo de manera escueta.

Mai se viro hacia la puerta indignada y dirigió sus pasos a ella. Cuando llego poso una mano en el marco y giro la cabeza para ver a su esposo.

Se volteo completamente he hizo una reverencia mientras decia –Con su permiso, Señor del Fuego Zuko- Dicho esto se retiro.

_Es duro, pero, esa es mi realidad, tuve que casarme, pero no por amor… Por compromiso a mi nación. Todavía puedo ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al decirle de mi matrimonio. Me odio por ello, pero era la única solución._

Mai fue al comedor donde estaban los invitados, antes de entrar limpio un lagrima que había caído por su mejilla, luego su rostro volvió a ser frió e indiferente. Entro de manera imponente, las platicas que se habían estado llevando a cabo callaron y la miraron con extrañes.

- Disculpen a Señor del Fuego… Pero surgió un problema que tuvo que atender- Dijo la Señora del Fuego.

- No se preocupe Miladi- Dijo con solemnidad un ojiazul.

La mujer que se hallaba a su derecha sonrió levemente y tomo de la mano a hombre. Era una bella pelirroja de unos expresivos y calidos ojos azules, el hombre de que había tomado la mano era su esposo, un moreno de ojos azules, su mirada hacia ver que era alguien fuerte e inteligente, aunque siempre estaba sonriendo, la mitad de su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta, con una cinta azul, como sus ropas. A su izquierda se encontraba otra joven de unos 20 años, también vestida de azul, su piel era un poco mas clara que la de hombre, sus ojos azules, estaban perdidos en un punto fijo de la mesa. Toda la noche había estado callada.

- No hay problema, estoy segura que el Señor de Fuego es un hombre con muchos otros asuntos- Dijo ella, sorprendiendo a su a los presentes.

Un chico, el más joven de los presentes la miro sorprendido, sus ojos grises la miraron con cierta tristeza, pero no hablo. Su cabeza esta afeitada, y en ella tenia los tatuajes de una flecha, que cruzaba todo su cuerpo, miro a la otra joven que estaba a su lado, una hermosa pelinegra, de blanca piel, y con unos ojos grises pálido debido a su ceguera, aun así podía sentir, cierta congoja por su amiga.

Era ciega, no tonta… Ella sabía mucho, como por ejemplo, que su compañera no quería ir a ese país, ni mucho menos a esa cena.

- Los sirvientes los llevaran a sus habitaciones, mañana podrán recorrer la ciudad, y talvez el Señor del Fuego pueda estar presente para la cena- Dijo la anfitriona, ni siquiera se había sentado con ellos- Con su permiso, me retiro… Buenas noches- Añadió y salio de comedor, dejando a las cinco personas aturdidas.

Unos mozos entraron y los escoltaron a 3 distintas habitaciones. Sokka y Suki entraron a una.

-Buenas noches, Aang, Toph, Katara- Dijeron ambos al unísono, luego cerraron la puerta.

La pieza de a lado fue destinada los chicos de ojos grises.

- Que descanses Katara- Dijo Aang, con sus típicas sonrisas, entro al cuarto y fue directo al baño, deseaba una buena ducha. Toph se quedo parada y se dirigió hacia Katara.

- No te pongas triste, se que esto es molesto, pero… Tú eres fuerte, no te dejes vencer- Dijo con voz apagada.

La ojiazul alzo la vista hacia la otra, y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, se abrazo de su compañera y dio unos pequeños sollozos, Toph le sobo suavemente su espalda para calmarla.

Las chicas se separaron y luego se despidieron. Katara fue llevada a una habitación para ella sola. Se desvistió y se puso una cómoda, prenda para dormir, se acostó en la cama, y abrazo la almohada, mas lagrimas salieron de sus orbes. Su mente vago por sus recuerdos, llegando al polo sur, donde alguien la estaba esperando.

Debía ser fuerte, sabia que había personas que dependían de ella, sus recuerdos no la debían hacer caer… no esta vez.

_Perdóname por haberte lastimado, te amaba, mas bien, te amo… Daría mi vida por cambiar, pero fue algo fuera de mi alcance._

_Katara… Perdóname._

Los dorados ojos del Rey del Fuego se cerraron, mientras los sueños mezclados con sus memorias se apoderaban de su mente. Mientras su esposa, se hallaba en otra habitación, y sus también doradas orbes derramaban lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor impotencia, por que, aunque ella era la mujer de Zuko, sabia que el corazón y el amor de este no le pertenecía, y nunca la conseguiría.

- Te odio… Katara- Dijo con voz cargada de rencor, mientras seguía llorando.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿-

Jeje… Se que no escribí otro capitulo de mi historia anterior, las razones la daré en mi profile. Ojala esta historia sea recibida igual, si se puede mejor que la anterior. Jejeje… Si no es mucho pedir… ¿Me manda un review -?

No les especifico cuando subiré el segundo capitulo, pero no se desesperen, será antes de Navidad lo prometo nn… xD no es cierto, pronto lo subiré, en verdad -.


	2. Razones

Mas rápida que la luz, mas brillante que el rayo… Tan sonora que el relámpago… Es Mizuhi- Chan!!!!!!!! Postura de superheroína. (Inner Mizuhi: ¬¬ Ya cálmate no… Deja de ver Who's want to be a Superhero?) Mizuhi: Yo no he visto eso ////… (Inner Mizuhi: Como sea… Mejor presenta el siguiente capítulo y punto) Mizuhi: OK uuU…

Ignorando la situación de arriba, vamos al grano… - Gracias a sus reviews me inspire con rapidez y me puse a escribir en una hoja de química jejeje… O.o Soy muy rápida… Espero que les guste el capítulo… Lo hice con mucha alegría por el buen recibimiento del fic… Así que…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!!!!!!!!!

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK**

**Capitulo 2.- Razones**

El sol empezó a aparecer en el horizonte, los primeros rayos tocaron las habitaciones del ala este del palacio de la nación del fuego, lugar donde se hallaban las piezas de los huéspedes y de los anfitriones.

El astro rey se esforzó por despertar a cierta morena, haciendo que abriera perezosamente los ojos. Se incorporo y vio a su alrededor.

Se fijo en todo el cuarto y luego susurro para si –Mucho rojo-

Una "platica" que había tenido con Gran-gran días antes, llego a su mente.

_-No tienes por que ir- Decia Kanna a su nieta- Con que Sokka vaya basta._

_La joven que se encontraba de espaldas viendo por la ventana dijo en voz queda – Yo también debo ir… Es doloroso, pero…- Volteo a ver a su abuela y continuo hablando- Es mi deber, y además, mi corazón me dice que tengo que hacerlo- Katara puso una mano sobre su pecho mientras decia esas palabras. Su abuela se acerco un poco más a la chica y volvió a hablar._

_- Le dirás sobre…_

_- NO!!!...- Grito la muchacha alterada- No le diré, no puedo- Dijo un poco mas tranquila, se volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana y completó su frase- Al fin y al cabo, eso no cambiaria las cosas._

_Kanna se acerco a ver lo mismo que su nieta, vio a los pequeños que jugaban en la nieve. Katara sonrió con cierta melancolía y dijo en voz baja – Son tan parecidos- Su abuela puso una mano sobre el hombro de la maestra – Lo son- Dijo ella._

Se levanto de la cama, ya era algo tarde, decidió cambiarse; la nación del fuego era un lugar bastante caluroso, por lo menos para ella, que estaba acostumbrada al frió del Polo Sur; se acerco al armario, sus cosas habían sido colocadas ahí por las sirvientas, saco una fresca yukata en tonos azules y toques verdes, recogió su largo cabello en una peineta, pero por mucho que se esforzara, siempre caían unos mechones, enmarcando su fino rostro. Se maquillo tuenemente, parecía una bella muñeca de porcelana, de esas que quisieras conservar por siempre, en una caja de cristal, por fuera se veía tan frágil, pero que lejos de la realidad estaba.

Salio de la habitación para desayunar algo, una sirvienta se ofreció a llevarla al comedor, Katara negó levemente con la cabeza y dijo que sabia el camino, aun así agradeció el gesto de la joven con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

_Zuko tomo la mano de la ojiazul, mientras caminaban apresuradamente._

_-No tienes que correr, no se acabara la comida- Dijo alegremente Katara._

_- Con el apetito de tu hermano, es mejor no arriesgarse- Contesto el príncipe. Ambos chicos se quedaron parados en medio del pasillo e instantes después rompieron a carcajadas._

_El joven heredero se acerco a la maestra agua y la beso con ternura, la chica le respondió de igual manera, un sutil toque, que hacia a ambos ir a otro mundo y volver, se separaron momentos después y volvieron a caminar con lentitud hacia el comedor._

Las puertas del salón se abrieron ante ella, la chica entro con rostro inexpresivo. Dos pares de ojos dorados se colocaron en ella. El oro y el zafiro se cruzaron durante unos segundos, Zuko bajo la mirada y la poso en su plato, concentrándose por completo en un pedazo de fruta que se hallaba en el. Mai, por su parte, desvió su mirada de Katara y la fijo en otro lugar, dejando su desayuno casi intacto. La de la tribu agua tomo asiento a lado de Toph y empezó a comer.

_-Será adecuado que cada 4 años nos reunamos a renovar el tratado de paz, cada vez en una nación, así seria mas fácil prevenir las guerras- Dijo el Rey Bumi con una gran sonrisa._

_- Genio Loco- Susurro Aang divertido- Creo que es una buena idea- Añadió el monje._

_Estaban en la cámara de guerra de Reino Tierra, representantes de cada nación, la guerra había concluido pocos meses atrás, solo faltaba, algo que pudiera ayudarlos a que algo así no vuelva a pasar._

_- Pues si no hay objeción, yo acepto- Dijo Zuko, Iroh puso una mano en el hombro de su sobrino y sonrió con orgullo._

_Arnook, Rey del la tribu agua del Norte dio su consentimiento, al igual que el Rey del Reino Tierra, que se encontraba acariciando a gran Bosco, su oso._

_- Si se me permite- Hablo Iroh con solemnidad- Abra que designar a personas de cada reino para firmar el tratado… Los mas adecuados me parecen los siguientes: Sokka y Katara, del la Tribu Agua del Sur, Arnook, de la Tribu Agua del Norte, el Rey del Reino Tierra y el Rey Bumi, del Reino Tierra, por supuesto, el Avatar Aang en representación del los Nómadas del Aire, el Príncipe Zuko y su servidor- Dijo señalándose- En nombre de la Nación del Fuego- Termino con una sonrisa bonachona._

_Otra vez, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, firmaron el tratado de paz y dieron por terminada la reunión, pero antes de salir, Katara pregunto – Y la próxima vez¿Donde se firmara el tratado?_

_Los presentes se quedaron en sus lugares, hasta que una voz dijo –Seria un honor para mí, que la siguiente renovación se haga en mi palacio- Zuko había dicho tales palabras._

_- A mi me parece bien, es mas de ahí podemos sacar el orden- Dijo Aang sonriendo- El orden será como el ciclo: Fuego, Aire, Agua y Tierra. No es por nada, pero me parece lo correcto- Su voz fue firme, por lo que los representantes no se negaron._

Lo que en ese momento le pareció la mejor solución, ahora pensaba que era la peor decisión que pudo tomar. Aunque una parte de ella sabia que la peor decisión que había tomado era sin duda alguna, enamorarse y entregarse por completo a cierto príncipe de ojos dorados.

Acabo con rapidez su desayuno y se levanto.

-Con su permiso, me retiro- Sin otra palabra salio del salón, ante la mirada incrédula de Suki, Sokka, Toph y Aang.

- En unas horas más llegarán el resto de los invitados- Dijo Mai con voz indiferente, y luego tomo un sorbo de su te. Todos la voltearon a ver, sabían a que otros se referían.

"Mientras mas pronto termine esto, será mejor" Pensó cierta pelinegra "Sobre todo para Katara"

El ruido de una silla arrastrándose saco a la bandida de sus pensamientos.

-Permiso, me retiro… Buen provecho- Dijo Zuko a los comensales y salio del comedor.

_Debo reparar mis errores, tengo que explicarle, debo hablar con ella… _Los pasos de ambarino eran rápidos.

"Al parecer tenemos otros pies ligeros" Pensó Toph con una ligera sonrisa, mientras seguía por medio de vibraciones los movimientos de Zuko. Su rostro quedo serio, de cierta manera, levemente enojado, Aang se dio cuenta de ello y se le quedo viendo fijamente. Bei Fong, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Señor del Fuego.

- A no, eso si que no- Dijo en un susurro. Se paro de la mesa, y sin decir nada a los demás, salio y empezó a seguir a Zuko –No pienso dejar que la lastimes… No otra vez- Volvió a susurrar.

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKKZKZKZKKZK**

Quien lo iba a decir… Toph se volvió la mejor amiga de Katara… Yo pienso que después del capitulo 215, su amistad se hizo mas fuerte. Por lo mismo, creo que unos 4 años las abran hecho algo así como hermanas… TT Como estimo a Toph y Katara… No por nada las adoro… Al igual que a Suki -.

A los Soki, no se preocupen… Voy a poner un capitulo dedicado a ellos, al igual que a los TophxAang (La verdad no se como se escribe la abreviatura de esta pareja, mejor lo pongo de esta manera xD).

Los reviews los contesto en el Profile… Así que dense una vueltecita por ahí -.

Y si no es mucho pedir… REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!... Ya ven subi antes de Navidad 9.9.


	3. Las Nuevas Puertas

Hola a todos!!! Perdón por la demora, pero tuve unos inconvenientes con el Internet, el capitulo estaba listo para subirse el viernes, pero no pagaron teléfono en mi casa, por lo tanto se fue la línea.

Dedico este capitulo a los que me dejaron un review, jejeje… Ojala les guste, yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Solo una advertencia: Esperen lo inesperado. Jajajajajaja…. Una cosa mas, si pueden conseguir la canción "A Thousand Miles" de Vanesa Carlton y empiecen a escucharla donde dice "_Caminar en este lugar es una tortura…_"

!!!DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

**Capitulo 3.- Las Nuevas Puertas**

–No pienso dejar que la lastimes… No otra vez- Volvió a susurrar. Salio del comedor, se suponía que ella había sido educada con modales, pero honestamente, en esos momentos no lo importo las cortesías y demás.

Los de por si, perplejos invitados la miraron hasta que Sokka dijo:

- Como sea… Mas comida para mí- Con una gran sonrisa, Suki lo miro con una expresión nada agradable, pero se limito a suspirar, al fin y al cabo, había aprendido a soportar los defectos de su marido.

Mientras, la bandida ciega seguía los pasos de Zuko y empezó a recordar…

_Escucho un llanto en la habitación continua. Estaba en el Polo Sur con Katara, Sokka, Suki y por supuesto con Aang. Camino hacia el origen del ruido y abrió la puerta, era sollozos de mujer, tardo en darse cuenta, hasta que reconoció esa voz._

_-Katara???- Pregunto Toph- ¿Katara eres tú?- No podía saberlo por vibraciones, ya que tenía botas por el frío de aquel lugar, además de que las casas eran de hielo._

_La aludida volteo y se encontró con su amiga, limpio las lagrimas. _

–_Err… Toph, si soy yo- Dijo pausadamente._

_La pelinegra se acerco lentamente, guiándose por la voz de la maestra agua -¿Por que lloras?... Se supone que deberías estar alegre, las mujeres que se van a casar siempre lo están- Dijo con media sonrisa._

_Katara empezó a llorar otra vez, su llanto era tan triste tan desgarrador. "Dudo que este llorando por que se vaya a ir lejos" Pensó la chica. – Katara… ¿Qué sucede? Dime por favor…- Se acerco con lentitud hacia su amiga - Su supone que te casaras, debes ser feliz- Añadió con una sonrisa._

_Entre sollozos la morena contesto – Ese es el problema… Se suponía, pero… ¡Ya no!- Dijo volviendo a llorar amargamente._

_La otra abrió los ojos sorprendida - Eso no puede ser… El te prometió que volvería por ti… Ya volvió, dijo que se casarían- Su voz se quebraba, no podía creerlo._

_- Me dijo… me dijo… me dijo que estaba comprometido- Dijo con voz queda- Que se casaba dentro de 2 meses, y que su compromiso no se puede anular._

_Toph solo pudo abrazar a la otra, y susurrarle palabras de consuelo, mientras Katara lloraba._

Después de eso, la chica de la tribu agua había caído en una fuerte depresión, hasta que una nueva esperanza surgió en ella… Algo que la ayudo a llenar esa tristeza; un nuevo sueño, una alegría, algo por lo cual luchar.

Por ello, Toph cuidaba de Katara, eran casi como hermanas, se protegían una a la otra… Ahora la pequeña también lo demostraría.

_Soy fuerte… Siempre lo he sido… Siempre independiente, inquebrantable, pero haber escuchado su llanto me partió el alma… Contrajo mi corazón, y quizás llore con ella, no recuerdo bien, pero… Solo se que ahora somos como familia, no permitiré que la dañe, como ella me ha protegido en otras ocasiones._

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, dándose cuenta de sus acciones… Lo hacia de manera inconsciente "¿Qué piensas que estas haciendo?... ¿Por qué lo haces eres tonto o que?". Zuko miro a todos lados y susurro – Al fin y al cabo ni se a donde fue.

Escucho unos pasos tras el, volteo y se encontró a la novia del avatar.

- ¡Hey, Principito!- Dijo de manera ruda la chica y se acerco decidida a el.

-¿Qué manera de dirigirse hacia a mi es esa?- Dijo Zuko, fingiendo algo de enojo.

- Es la manera en la que me dirijo a las personas que quieren hacer sufrir a quienes amo- Dijo con seriedad Toph.

Zuko la miro, encontró determinación en los pálidos ojos de la joven.

- No se de que hablas- Expresó en voz baja.

- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero- Espeto ella- No te le acerques, solo estamos aquí para que ellos firmen el estupido tratado… Luego nos marchamos y hasta dentro de 4 años… ¿Comprendes?- Aclaro.

- Es obvio que se eso- Dijo el.

- Pues déjala en paz… Estas casado, ve con tu mujer y compórtate como lo que eres… Un rey, comprometido con su nación y con su esposa- Dijo recalcando la ultima palabra.

- ¡Por los Espíritus! ¿Qué rayos insinúas?- Exclamo exaltado el Señor del Fuego.

- Te hagas como que no sabes- Toph también se estaba molestando por su actitud de "Yo no se nada" – Puedo sentir cuando alguien esta mintiendo, y tu lo haces- Añadió mas tranquila.

Zuko volteo hacia otra parte, se sonrojo un poco y bajo la vista.

- No la buscare- Dijo en voz queda y se fue por otro pasillo. Bei Fong sonrió ante su cometido, pero esa sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco. "¿Y que tal si ellos deben estar juntos?... No, ella ya sufrió bastante"

Se fue rumbo al comedor, suspiro sonoramente, había dado unos pasos cuando volvió la vista atrás para cerciorarse de que el hombre había cumplido su palabra.

- Supongo que es una persona de palabra- Dijo quedamente y siguió andando.

_Caminar en este lugar es una tortura, respirar aquí es demasiado difícil. Es como si… me ahogara, pero es que es verdad, me ahogo con mis propios pensamientos, con mis recuerdos… Y con esos sueños que jamás se cumplirán. Aquellos que hacen que mi misión se vuelva más difícil, mas dura…_

Katara camino sin rumbo por los pasillos, doblo a la derecha y se dio cuanta de que había estado abandonado, camino hacia el fondo hasta toparse con una enorme puerta, la miro sorprendida….

_Es en estos momentos cuando una gran puerta se abre ante ti… Cuando mas sufres, encuentras una gran salida, no siempre es fácil, pero es valida._

Se acerco y he intento que se abra, era muy pesada, y con algo de esfuerzo la abrió.

_Y cuando logras que se despliegue ante ti… Ves sorprendida que vale la pena. Por ello, nuevos pensamientos surgen en ti._

Un enorme jardín se encontraba tras en portón… Tan cuidado, tan hermoso, aunque parecía que por ahí nadie había estado en años. Entro en el, vio unos rosales bastante extraños, con unas rosas de color azul, tomo una con su mano derecha y al momento de acortarla, una espina se clavo en su dedo.

De la reacción, tiro la flor y esta, cayo al suelo, Katara miro su dedo que empezaba a sangrar. Unas gotas cayeron, justo sobre la extraña rosa, creando un contraste… Rojo sobre azul… Fuego y Agua… Zuko y Katara.

… _¿Sabes una cosa?... Ya no necesito de ti… Ya no te extraño… Ya solo eres un recuerdo, una memoria, perdida en mi mente._

_Cambiaste mi manera de ver el mundo, me hiciste abrir muchas puertas, grandes oportunidades… y te lo agradezco, pero… Ya eres mi pasado._

- Ya no te amo, Zuko- Dijo Katara, con una sonrisa en labios. Se agacho y tomo la rosa, mientras que con su vestido limpiaba las gotas de sangre que le habían caído.

Volvió a hecha una ojeada al jardín, no se había dado cuenta, pero en el centro había un pequeño estanque, la chica percibió algo de movimiento.

Fue hasta a el para cerciorarse… ¿Y que se encontró? Una familia de patos-tortuga… La madre siempre protegiendo a su camada. Sonrió enternecida, ella conocía ese sentimiento. Alzo la vista al cielo y una brisa movió los mechones de cabello que tenia sueltos.

_Peleo por lo que quiero, ya no me dejare ahogar, tal vez es tarde ahora que lo entiendo, pero… Es mejor que nunca._

Sumergió uno de sus dedos en el estanque y luego lo saco, creando pequeñas ondas, los pato-tortuga buscaron en origen, llegando hasta la morena, que acaricio sus cabezas.

_Deja de sufrir por el pasado y encontraras las alegrías del presente y las soluciones de tu futuro._

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

Que les pareció… Katara ya no ama a Zuko, como les quedo el ojo xD…

Es que… El fic ya no va a ser Zutara… Es que me convencí que el Kataang es mejor…!!!!NO!!!! ¿¿¿COMO VA A SER ESO???? XD.

Solo bromeo, no es por nada, pero el Kataang no me gusta… Respeto a los que les gusta, pero a mi no se me da.

Cónstese que les avise que esperen lo inesperado. El cuarto capitulo lo subo por ahí de… Antes del próximo domingo. OK?

Nos vemos al en el siguiente capitulo…


	4. Dentro del Fuego

Me tarde mucho, perdónenme, la escuela me esta ahorcando, tarea por aquí, trabajo por hay, servicio becario en todos lados… Dios mío, me quieren matar.

Bueno, pues hoy es sábado 10 de Marzo de 2007, y son las 1:31 p.m. en que estoy terminando el fic, así que todavía faltan bastantes horas para el domingo, por lo consiguiente, no falte a mi promesa xD…

Estoy feliz con el capitulo, será algo extraño, pero, me gusto, espero que a ustedes también.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me enviaron un review, en los tres capítulos que lleva la historia he recibido 29 reviews, y eso me alegra mucho.

Bueno, mejor los dejo leer.

¡¡¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!!!

Oigan, una cosa mas, lo de que el fic ya no iba a ser Zutara y se volvería Kataang, ¡¡¡ERA UNA BROMA!!!... Solo lo digo por si alguien esta confundió. Además, no me atrevería a romperle el corazón a Toph, jejeje.

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZK**

**Capitulo 4.- Dentro del Fuego.**

Camino por los largos y solitario pasillos, arrastrando los pies con pesadumbre, dejándose llevar por pensamientos cada vez más tontos.

_¿Cuando caímos en esto? ¿Cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado? ¿Cuando supe que te amaba?... ¿Cuando te deje ir?_

Se encontró con unos sirvientes, que le hicieron unas caravanas, el se limito a hacer un gesto con la mano, pidiendo que se vayan.

_Estar contigo era una sensación diferente… Era raro y agradable… ¿Cuando supe que te amaba?... Lo supe cuando me besaste, cuando me entregaste tus suaves labios, fue ahí donde lo supe, por que en ellos encontré algo que me habían arrebatado… Amor._

Entro a lo que fue la habitación de su madre. Al entrar dio un pequeño suspiro. Tal vez nunca encontrara a la que fue dueña de esa pieza, pero aun cuando los años habían pasado, su aroma, su alma, su recuerdo, es decir, todo de ella estaba ahí.

- Mama- Dijo en un susurro el joven- ¿Qué debo hacer?

_¿Deber o sentimientos?... Ese es un dilema. ¿Instintos o razón?... Si eso era la cuestión, no sabia ya que hacer._

Se sentó en la cama y se quedo viendo un punto fijo del cuarto, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte.

_Unos calidos brazos rodearon al joven por la espalda y le dieron un tierno beso en la mejilla._

_- ¿Que estas haciendo?- Dijo una voz femenina – ¿Estas leyendo esos aburridos pergaminos otra vez?_

_- Podrán ser aburridos, pero son importantes- Dijo el chico con voz seria- Tengo que saber todo lo que dice estos papeles… Es necesario si voy a ser el Señor del Fuego._

_La joven sonrió divertida y empezó a depositar suaves besos en su cuello._

_- No Katara…- Dijo con voz susurrante el príncipe- Tengo que estudiar._

_La aludida dejo de hacer lo que hacia y dijo en voz queda._

_- Entonces… Estúdiame a mí._

_Zuko volteo a verla y sonrió maliciosamente._

_- Si tanto insistes- Dijo con voz insinuante, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la chica, Katara le dedico una hermosa sonrisa antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por lo del maestro, en un fogoso beso._

Todavía recordaba el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel… Juraría que podía sentir su calido aliento en su rostro, antes y después de sus besos. Su mente, le jugaba bromas crueles en las noches, cuando no podía dormir, cuando los recuerdos lo llevaban a un mundo en el que lastimaba el simple hecho de mirar lo que sucedía. Por que era ahí, donde escuchaba su voz en el viento, un viento que quemaba, que dañaba, dejando grabado en todo su cuerpo, la esencia de cierta maestra agua.

_-Dime que me quieres- Susurro la voz cansada de Katara._

_- No te quiero- Le respondió Zuko- Te amo- Mientras una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de ambos._

_Se hallaban en la habitación del joven príncipe, ella acostada sobre le pecho desnudo de Zuko, con una delgada sabana de seda roja cubriendo sus descubiertos cuerpos._

_La chica se abrazo más de maestro fuego, mientras este acariciaba su ondulado cabello._

El joven se levanto de la cama y salio de la pieza. Hecho a andar por los largos pasillos castillo, hasta llegar a un cuarto de entrenamiento.

Se saco la elegante túnica que tenia, dejando a un lado todo el ropaje innecesario. Quedándose con una vestimenta como las que solía usar cuanto entrenaba con su tío, en los tiempos de guerra, cuando quería capturar al Avatar.

Sus doradas orbes recorrieron el lugar, observando algunas marcas negras de quemaduras que resaltaban en las rojas paredes. Su expresión seria cambio a una de cólera.

_Un gran líder sabe controlar sus emociones, pero es mas grande el que no sabe, pero lo aparenta… Es mayor el que sabe donde descargar su negatividad… Y los muros de esta habitación son mudos testigos de esta afirmación._

El fuego-control del Zuko se encontraba en el máximo, haciendo ejercicios muy complejos para un maestro común. No importaban los riesgos, nada en el mundo lo podía calmar… Nada, solo alguien, pero esa persona no lo haría.

Sin darse cuenta, el joven quedo rodeado de fuego, su rabia lo controlaba, eso hizo que el elemento lo vaya rodeando cada vez mas, hasta llegar a poco menos de metro y medio de el. Fue en ese momento que sintió el calor, la tormenta que había estado en su interior se iba apaciguando, pero cuando esta ya estaba calmada, ya era demasiado tarde.

_Por raro que parezca, en el momento que las llamas tocaron mi piel, no sentí miedo, no fue como en el Agni Khai, no hubo el característico ardor o dolor. Solo fue calor…_

_Un extraño… Casi agradable… Calor…_

- Es muy raro que no este gritando de dolor- Se escucho la voz de una anciana.

- Si, es muy raro- Dijo otra mujer mayor

- ¡Dejen de parlotear y véndenle las heridas!- Dijo enojada Mai.

Zuko abrió lentamente los ojos, se le dificultaba mirar, lo primero que vio fue a Mai, discutiendo con Li y Lo, aquellas mujeres que fueron maestras de Azula, por que estas, además de maestras fuego, eran curanderas.

-¿Que sucedió?- Dijo con voz entrecortada, intentándose sentarse.

Mai se lo impidió y luego le dijo con un tono de voz triste -Descansa… No entiendo como, pero te quemaste mientras entrenabas- Zuko volteo a ver hacia otro lado, sintiéndose culpable por hacer que su esposa sufriera.

_Es obvio que no la amo, pero he pasado mucho tiempo con ella, no podría sentirme ajeno a sus sentimientos…_

La puerta se abrió de repente -¡¡¡ Mi Señora!!!- Dijo una voz- ¡¡Mi señor!!... Yo… Yo… - Decia la joven sirvienta bastante alterada- No puede impedirlo, entro de repente… y…-

-Ya basta- Dijo una voz llena de fastidio- Quítate de en medio, quiero ver con mis propios ojos lo inepto que puede ser- Una mujer de unos 19 años entro a la habitación con una sonrisa socarrona, sus ojos dorados buscaron a alguien, y al encontrarlo, dijo en un susurro malicioso- Hola…. Zuzu.

Zuko quedo pasmado, llevaba 3 años de no ver a Azula, y ahora la encontraba parada en la puerta de su pieza, tan campante y con esa sonrisa tan típica de ella.

- Zula- Dijo el Señor del Fuego, dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera a su hermanita -Mucho tiempo sin verte-

- Los años corren rápido… Se supone que mejoras con ellos, por lo que veo… Para ti es lo contrario- La princesa se fue acercando a la cama de su hermano- Eres un tonto Zuzu- dijo tomando un paño empapado en una solución medicinal que tenia en la mano Lo- ¿Quemarte tu solo? ¿Y te haces llamar "Señor del Fuego"?- Puso la tela sobre las heridas de Zuko, de un modo casi maternal- Se suponía que controlabas tus emociones, pero no lo lograste- Solo los hermanos entendían de que hablaban, la voz de Azula se convirtió en algo mas bajo que un susurro, mas bien era un movimiento de labios que solo Zuko comprendía -…Es por ella… ¿Verdad?

- Para que mentir, si es cierto- Le dijo el.

_Se que la actitud de Zula es rara, pero ella cambio, es cierto que sigue siendo cruel, pero ahora sabe con quien serlo._

Azula se volteo hacia Li y Lo, se levanto he hizo una reverencia a sus maestras.

- Sifu Lo, Sifu Li… Perdonen la intromisión, simplemente… No me pude resistir de burlar a mi hermano- Dijo con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia, _"Tan de Zula" _pensó Zuko.

Zuko miro a Mai, tal vez... si el no… Si el no se hubiera enamorado de… Solo tal vez así, hubiera llegado a amar, aunque sea un poco a Mai.

-Por favor salgan de mi habitación- dijo Zuko mientras cerraba los ojos- Deseo descansar, avísenme cuando lleguen los mandatarios- Dijo el chico, mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

Un sueño… Un sueño que se mezclaba entre unos bellos ojos zafiro y mucho calor… Por que desde el momento que en que volvió a ver a Katara, el se encontró… Dentro del fuego.

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK**

Que le pareció, por favor… No me intenten matar por quemar a Zuzu, no le va a quedar cicatriz, lo prometo… bueno, no le quedaran cicatrices como la del rostro, solo pequeñas huellas, en verdad.

Me tarde mucho escribiendo, lo siento, pero como les había dicho, no tenia tiempo.

Los reviews los contesto en el profile.

Pero antes de eso, que voy a contestar si no me manda cuando menos uno xD, supongo que esta de sobra decir… DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Jajá.

Subo por ahí del miércoles o antes del domingo, a lo máximo subiría el lunes 21, ya que hay puente, asÍ que ¡¡¡¡¡BYE!!!!!


	5. Mentiras y Traiciones

Tarde mucho lo se T-T… Pero vale la pena se los aseguro, el capitulo salio un poco mas largo de lo normal -… TT Perdón por hacerlos esperar, pero insisto, me maltratan en la escuela xD (Inner Mizuhi: Si como no, ahora culpa a la escuela…) Mizuhi-Chan: ¬¬ Tu cállate… Como me enoja que te metas en las conversaciones ajenas y privadas… (Inner Mizuhi: Una conversación que pueden leer todos no es privada… Inepta) Mizuhi-Chan: ToT ¿Ya ven como me maltratan?... Bueno mejor dejo de decir mis ridiculeces y los dejo leer¿Vale?

Este capitulo se lo dedico a los que han apoyado a lo largo de estos 5 capítulos -…

¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK**

**Capitulo 5.- Mentiras y Traiciones. (El Engaño de la Mente y la Verdad del Corazón).**

Zuko pidió que salgan de la habitación, las mujeres presentes lo hicieron. Mai entro a su alcoba, ya que ella no dormía en la misma que su esposo.

Azula se dio cuenta de esto y se le acerco por detrás. Antes de que Mai cierre la puerta, la princesa se lo impidió, poniendo un pie, para que esta no se cerrara.

- Oye, Mai… No me digas que no duermes con Zuzu- Dijo la menor.

- No- Contesto de forma monótona su compañera.

Mai abrió completamente la puerta dejando entrar a su amiga, pero esta no entro.

-Mai, acompáñame, quiero que veas a alguien, esa persona esta ansiosa por verte- Dijo Azula.

La aludida salio del cuarto, cerrándolo tras de si, ambas mujeres se pusieron a caminar por los pasillo del ala Este.

Después de unos minutos entraron a la alcoba de la Princesa Azula, antes de que Mai pudiera ver quien estaba ahí, unos brazos se colgaron de su cuello.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAI!!!!!!!!- Dijo en un grito de emoción una voz bastante conocida para la Señora del Fuego.

-¿Ty…¿Ty Lee?- Pregunto esta.

La castaña se separo de la otra y sonrió tiernamente, se alejo un poco e hizo una caravana.

-Un honor, Señora de Fuego Mai- Dijo en voz solemne, para luego estallar en carcajadas junto con una alegre Azula y una sorprendida Mai.

Las mujeres entraron a la pieza y se sentaron en la cama.

_Cuando miras bien, encuentras grandes oportunidades… ¿Crees en los milagros? Yo no lo hacia, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez si existen._

-Mai…- Dijo en voz queda Ty Lee- ¿Por que estas tan pensante?

-Pensativa, Ty Lee- La corrigió Azula- Se dice pensativa- La castaña volteo a ver a la princesa con una sonrisa y luego le dio un efusivo abrazo.

-¡QUE LISTA ERES AZULA!- Dijo felizmente la joven. Azula correspondió el gesto, aunque no con el mismo ímpetu que la otra.

Mai solo las veía y en sus adentros sonreía, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara. Intento aparentar algo de tristeza, cosa que fue notada por sus amigas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mai?- Dijo Azula, la aludida volteo a verla con un semblante que parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

-Azula… Dime¿Cómo es estar casada con alguien que de verdad te ama?- La pelinegra quedo extrañada por la pregunta, pero se limito a contestar la pregunta con otra.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Por que… Por que… Cada vez que pienso en ti y en Haru, me siento tan mal…- Dijo la chica, las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos- Ya no lo soporto… Tengo lo que quería, y a la vez no lo poseo- Mai se puso a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se abrazaba de Azula. Ty Lee se levanto de su lugar y fue abrazo a la emperatriz. Ni la circense ni la Princesa entendían lo que sucedía… Bueno, en realidad, la princesa si, solo que en ese momento no hablo.

_Hay oportunidades que no llegan siempre, son de improviso… Pero, hay que saber manejarlas… Y eso es un arte, que por suerte se manejar._

El abrazo se deshizo momentos después, las chicas se quedaron calladas, no sabían que mas podrían decir.

_-El arte del engaño es un habilidad sublime, y muy importante entre las mujeres, sobre todo, en las mujeres del la Nación del Fuego- Decia una anciana a un grupo de niñas sentadas alrededor de ella. – A diferencia de otras naciones y tribus, las mujeres de aquí, somos civilizadas y tenemos el derecho a estudiar, por ello podemos asegurar que somos más fuertes… Pero es necesario, saber mentir._

_Azula y Mai estaban entre esas niñas, ambas sonrieron de manera cómplice, en cambio a Ty Lee esa clase no le importaba._

_Mai, estaba atenta a cada frase…_

_-Algunas de ustedes serán mujeres muy importantes de la corte… Eso hará pensar a los hombres que dependen de ellos, pero no es así, y ustedes los saben… Pero, ellos no deben saberlo- Dijo la tutora con una sonrisa._

_Durante esas lecciones, las pequeñas habían aprendido a actuar, engañar y manipular… Mai fue una de las mejores alumnas, destacando, hasta mas que Azula…_

Cuando parecía que la joven había cesado de llorar, un silencio reinaba la atmósfera, que se rompió con el comentario de la misma.

- Nunca hemos tenido sexo-

Sus amigas voltearon a verla sorprendidas.

- ¿Que dijiste?- Pregunto una perpleja Ty Lee, ya que ella no estaba muy al corriente del tema.

- Zuko y yo nunca lo hemos hecho- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Mai, aunque en su rostro era casi inexpresivo- Supongo que es por que la sigue amando a ella.

- ¿Ella¿Quién ella?- Volvió a preguntar la castaña

- Katara- Susurro Azula.

Ty Lee no dijo nada, solo se limito a abrazar Mai.

_Ya que nunca me explote mis dotes de actuación… Supongo que ellas no lo recordaran…Y eso, es una ventaja a mi favor._

Lejos de todo aquello, Katara caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa en labios, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Se sentía en paz, una calida paz que la reconfortaba.

No se dio cuenta de que un hombre caminaba hacia ella con el paso mas rápido que le permitía su cansado cuerpo, ya que los años no pasaban en vano.

-Katara- Dijo el individuo. La chica salio de sus pensamientos y sonrío ampliamente.

-Señor Iroh- Respondió ella haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. El anciano empezó a reír de manera bonachona.

-Querida, no entiendo por que eres tan respetuosa- Dijo el, moviendo una mano para que la chica dejara de hacer esa caravana. Cuando esta se detuvo, el rostro de Iroh quedo serio, Katara lo miro extrañada, mas no dijo nada- Te estaba buscando, pequeña.

-¿A mi?- Pregunto la joven.

-Si, Katara… ¿Te acuerdas de aquel favor que te hice?- Dijo el anciano.

Katara miro hacia otra parte, siendo llevada por sus pensamientos a otros años.

_-¿Entonces es verdad?- Pregunto el Dragón del Oeste._

_-¿Quien se lo dijo?- Contesto una triste Katara._

_-Eso no importa… Solo quiero saber si es verdad_

_-Si… Pero, el no debe enterarse… Por favor no se lo diga._

_-Pero pequeña… No se lo podrás ocultar por siempre- Dijo Iroh, intentando que la maestra agua entre en razón- ¿Es que acaso esperas que Mai…?_

_-¡No!... Pero no aunque se lo dijera, no creo que se le haga una gran noticia esto… Por favor, no se lo diga… Que sea nuestro secreto._

_-Será un favor lo que te haré Katara… Se que algún día necesitare que me lo devuelvas._

_-Y con gusto se lo devolveré- Dijo la joven, abrazando al anciano._

Katara miro los ojos dorados del hombre.

-Claro que recuerdo, Señor Iroh- Dijo la joven otra vez con su sonrisa- ¿Que es lo que desea que haga?

-Necesito que cures a Zuko- Dijo lentamente el otro.

-¿Curar?... ¿Curar a Zuko?... ¿Qué le sucedió?... ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Katara, por que aun cuando no lo amara, el había sido alguien importante en su vida.

-El esta bien, se quemo mientras entrenaba… Por favor Katara, usa tu agua-control el cúralo- Dijo el Iroh.

La chica se quedo callada, pero después de unos instantes sonrió – Lléveme con el, y que me den un poco de agua- Dijo sonriendo.

Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación del Lord. Ambos iban callados.

_No hay de que preocuparse… Solo lo curare y saldré de la habitación, ni siquiera necesito hablar con el…_

-He aquí su alcoba, Katara- Dijo Iroh, volviendo a sacar a la joven de sus pensamientos- Tal vez este dormido… Supongo que eso te ayudara a en tu trabajo.

-Si, supongo que si- Contesto la joven, que traía en brazos una pequeña vasija con agua dentro. Iroh le abrió la puerta a la joven, dejándola entrar- Con permiso – Dijo Katara entrando a la pieza.

Se dirigió hacia la gran cama de doseles rojos que se hallaba en medio del cuarto, sin poder controlarlo, Katara se sonrojo al recordar, que en ese mismo lugar, Zuko y ella… Bueno… Eso.

Se acerco más a la cama y vio Zuko, con rostro sereno, durmiendo placidamente. No pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta ternura, ya que le recordaba a alguien más. Las facciones de Zuko empezó a adoptar un semblante como de preocupación, eso no paso desapercibido por la ojiazul, que acerco lentamente una de sus manos al rostro de este.

Acaricio con suavidad la tersa piel del chico, pasando su mano por sus facciones, hasta llegar a su cicatriz, sus azules ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, recordando cuando el chico le había contado sobre esa marca.

Ella no vio cuando Zuko abrió los ojos… Ella no noto que el chico la miraba embelesado… Ella solo siento una mano en su nuca acercando su rostro al de el… Solo sintió sus labios unirse a los de el… Ella… Solo pudo contestarle con la misma pasión con la que el joven le daba ese roce…

"_Zuko… Ya no te amo…" _Katara abrió los ojos y se separo del hombre…

-Zuko… Zuko yo- Dijo la joven nerviosa. El aludido puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella, para que dejara de hablar.

-Perdóname, Katara… Fue mi culpa-Contesto el, volvió a un semblante serio, como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo un tono de voz, casi enojado.

-Tu tio me pidio que te curara… Para pagarle un favor que me hizo hace años- Dijo Katara algo dolida por el tono que Zuko usaba con ella. La joven sumergio su mano en la vasija de agua, creando un guante alrededor de ella con el líquido, que empezó a brillar en un tono azul. Con la otra mano le quito la sabana, busco con la mirada las quemaduras y decidió empezar por lo brazos. Lentamente, la chica sanaba las heridas, hasta llegar a las de su pecho, sumergio de nuevo la mano en el agua, para luego seguir con las quemaduras de aquella zona del cuerpo.

Termino de quitar esas marcas, y dejo sus manos sobre los pectorales de Zuko.

El hombre se dio cuenta y empezo a hablar.

- Katara… Lo de hace rato… yo…

Pero fue interrumpido por la aludida, antes de que termine su frase- Zuko, ya te olvide- La joven lo dijo en voz baja, pero decidida.

-Yo también ya te olvide- Dijo el, algo malhumorado.

-¿En verdad?- Pregunto ella mirandolo a los ojos, mientras sonreia inconscientemente por el tono del otro.

-No- Admitio cabizbajo el muchacho, Katara volteo a ver a otro lado, analizando aquella información- Todavía recuerdo todo… Y… Lo extraño… Mas bien te extraño- Dijo mientras posaba una mano a la barbilla de la maestra, giro con delicadeza el bello rostro moreno y lo acerco al de el. Katara no reaccionaba, se habia perdido en esos ojos que tanto le habian gustado, al igual que esos labios que ahora la besaban suavemente… Ella cerro los ojos y se entrego a ese beso, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Zuko, mientras el profundizaba el contacto.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos, pero no se pudieron sostener la mirada, por que en ella veian la verdad… Un amor imposible, algo que solo era un sueño… Lo que acababa de suceder era eso… Un sueño ligero, del que despertarían en cualquier momento… Pero en lo que eso pasaba, lo disfrutarían al máximo… Y lo harían durar…

Esta vez fue Katara la que tomo la iniciativa. Como extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias… Por que aunque ella dijera lo contrario, una parte de su alma y su corazon, siempre serian de Zuko…

_Aunque la mente se esfuerce, no es capaz de engañar al corazón… Y mas cuando se trata de amor, por que este, es le sentimiento mas grande, y mas hermoso que existe… Y son afortunados los que pueden tenerlo._

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK**

Jejeje… ¿Que les pareció?, es aquí donde comienza lo bueno Carita malévola Ahora si la Mai se esta poniendo de verdad mala.

Escribí 4 hojas y un cuarto de otra -, cuando normalmente los capítulos son de 3 hojas… Supongo que esta vez la inspiración si me cayo por completo… Creo que es el efecto del eclipse lunar… Sip, hubo un eclipse lunar el sábado pasado, el 10 de marzo, y fue bonito -…

Esta semana a sido buena y mala…. Buena, por que he estado muy inspirada y me han pasado cosas agradables… Y mala, por que he tenido clases xD… Sin duda disfrutare mucho el lunes que nos dieron libre por el natalicio de Benito Juárez xD. Mejor ya me voy para seguir escribiendo el ultimo capítulo de mi Fic-Drabble, jejeje…

Espero reviews para saber que es lo que desean que suceda… Una cosa mas… Voy a empezar un concurso… A partir de este capítulo en esta parte haré una pregunta, que ustedes me contestaran en sus reviews (Es opcional, el que quiera jugar bien, y el que no también)… El que logre contestar mas preguntas correctamente, le haré un fic de lo que quieran... Bueno de Avatar, pero como lo quieran, si quieren juntar a Appa con Fufupapachón, se los hago xD… Todavía no se cuantas preguntas serán… pero creo que como entre unas 8 y 12… Por lo menos, eso espero que dure el fic… Por lo tanto serian el numero de preguntas xD… Bueno he aquí la primera pregunta:

¿Por qué las habitaciones principales del palacio de la nación de Fuego se encuentran en el ala Este del mismo?

Es simple, solo tienen que tomar en cuenta la procedencia de la fuerza de los maestros fuego… Jeje… Ojala se animen a participar… Siendo todo por ahora.

¡BYEEEE!


	6. Reflexiones

Perdón por atrasarme demasiado, es que tuve un bloqueo de inspiración de lo más feo… Supongo que fue por decepción, al parecer casi nadie leyó el capitulo que les deje de Azula y Haru T-T… Bueno que mas da. Por lo menos ya pude escribir este capitulo, y con ello mi vida es feliz.  
Así que les dejo la siguiente parte.

¡DISFRUTEN!

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK **

Capitulo 6.- Reflexiones

El cielo se encontraba despejado, sin nube alguna que cubriera los tonos rojizos de atardecer. El canto de las aves inundaba el palacio, era una melodía dulce, que a la vez transmitía dolor y tristeza. Presagiando el comienzo de algo hermoso, pero trágico.

La pelirroja suspiro, mientras veía el sol morir en el distante horizonte. Bajo la vista y miro a unos hombres charlando, reconoció al instante a ambos, eran el Rey del Reino Tierra y el Rey Bumi.

-Es extraño- Dijo en tono casual. Sokka, que se encontraba descansando en la cama, con mucha pereza volteo a verla,  
-¿Qué es extraño?- Cuestiono, ya que no comprendía de que hablaba su esposa.  
-Muchas cosas… Y todo tiene que ver con la Nación del Fuego- Respondió, la ojiazul girando sobre sus talones, para quedar de frente a Sokka- No entiendo algo…  
-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto el moreno.  
-Como es que Katara decidió venir, si ella… Bueno ella… Tu sabes- Dijo haciendo un ademán de mano, ya que no les gustaba hablar sobre "ese" tema.

Sokka suspiro y contesto de forma ausente –Ah… Eso- El chico se quedo callado mientras pensaba en su hermana –Ella sabe lo que hace- Añadió.  
Suki camino hacia su marido y lo abrazo, se quedo quieta pensando en el pasado…

-Pobre Katara- Soltó de repente la chica.  
-No digas eso- La guerrera alzo la vista, que se cruzo con la de su pareja- A ella no le gusta la compasión… Es una de las pocas cosas que aprendió de el.  
-A nadie le gusta la compasión… Sabes una cosa, Sokka- El aludido no despegaba la vista de ella, así que pudo ver como se nublaba un poco el mirar de Suki, era una sombra de tristeza- Me alegro que no sea nuestra situación… Mas sin embargo, hay una cosa que envidio de tu hermana.  
-¿Así¿Cuál es?- Dijo el notablemente sorprendido, mas luego entendió la indirecta, además de leer el dolor en los ojos de la mujer. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de moreno, pero este las limpio rápidamente, abrazo más fuerte a su esposa y dijo en voz queda- No te preocupes Suki… Se que lo conseguiremos.

"_Hay cosas que a simple vista parecen imposibles… Estira tu mano, por muy lejanas que parezcan, estarán más cerca de lo que crees. Hay personas que luchan por algo que no pueden conseguir, hay otras que dejan de luchar, aunque sus sueños están a su alcance… ¿Qué tipo de persona eres tu¿Dejaras que la tristeza te consuma y te haga caer¿O pelearas hasta conseguir lo que deseas¿Serás capaz de luchar morir por esa meta?" Ursa miro a Zuko y le sonrió "Dime hijo ¿Qué persona serás tú?" El niño sonrió a su madre y dijo orgulloso "Yo seré capaz de morir por mi meta"  
La princesa asintió y abrazo al niño, mientras veían a los pato-tortugas en el estanque._

Katara se quedo sentada en la cama mientras terminaba de amarrar los últimos mechones de cabello, Zuko la miraba, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su delgados labios.

-Yo seguiré peleando- Dijo en voz baja.  
-¿Dijiste algo?- Volteo Katara a verle, el gobernante negó con la cabeza.  
-Es mejor que te marches… Nos veremos en el almuerzo- Le contesto el.  
La chica se levanto, pero antes de marcharse, Zuko tomo una de sus manos, y la jalo hacia el, luego deposito un beso en sus labios. Katara sonrió levemente.  
-Tengo que irme- Fue lo único que dijo, para después salir de los aposentos de Zuko e ir a su habitación. Zuko solo miraba la puerta por la que había salido la morena.  
-Todavía no es tarde, puedo pelear… Y lo haré- Dijo el, se levanto de la cama y salía al balcón que había en su pieza, se quedo mirando al rojizo horizonte, mirando como su fortaleza se ocultaba _"Madre… Prometo estirar mi mano… Prometo luchar hasta lograr mi cometido, y si muero antes de hacerlo, por lo menos sabré que hice todo lo que pude… Haré que estés orgullosa de mi"_

En otra de las habitaciones Toph escuchaba el canto de las aves, su mente se perdía, mientras descifraba el significado de aquella melodía, una pequeña sonrisa triste se poso en sus labios, luego volteo hacia a Aang, que se acercaba sigiloso a ella.  
-Tú también lo sientes¿Verdad?- Dijo ella en voz queda.  
-Si… También lo siento, pero no comprendo su tristeza- Contesto el.  
-Los animales siempre han sabido el destino de los humanos, por eso no es raro que los espíritus prefieran estar en un cuerpo animal a uno humano… Aunque tienen sus excepciones… ¿No es así, Pies Ligeros?- Dijo ella con algo de sorna. El monje tomo su mano y sonrió. Alguien golpeo la puerta, Aang volteo y fue a abrir. Una sirvienta se encontraba parada esperando a los invitados.  
-Disculpe Avatar Aang, espero no haberle molestado- Dijo la joven, regalándole una amable sonrisa.  
-No, no fue así¿Deseas algo?- Pregunto el chico de manera cortes.  
-Me mandaron a avisarle que la comida esta lista, si desean cambiarse y los acompañare con todo gusto a usted y a la señorita al comedor- Dijo la sirvienta.  
-No te preocupes, nos cambiaremos he iremos enseguida, conocemos el camino- Respondió el.  
-Como guste, joven Avatar- Dijo la chica, de nuevo regalándole otra sonrisa- Con su permiso, me retiro- Dijo dando media vuelta y yéndose por el pasillo. Aang cerro la puerta y vio a Toph -Ya escuchaste, báñate, vamos a comer- Dijo el con una jovial sonrisa.  
-¿Y tu que¿Es que acaso no piensas bañarte?- Dijo la muchacha para molestar al chico.  
-Claro que si, pero primero las damas- Le respondió.  
-Honestamente, yo no veo a ninguna por aquí- Dijo riendo alegremente, Aang al principio no comprendió, pero luego empezó a reír por la broma de su novia.  
-¡Yo no veo ninguna por aquí¡Ja, ja, ja!... –Reían sin parar los jóvenes. Momentos después pararon, y se sentaron en la cama.  
-En serio… Pasa a bañarte, no quieres que Sokka se gaste la comida¿Cierto?- Hablo Aang.  
-En eso tienes razón, es mejor apurarnos antes de que ese cabeza hueca se gaste todas la provisiones de la Nación del Fuego- Dijo Toph, levantándose a agarrar unas prendas y luego entrando al baño, antes de cerrar la puerta grito –¡Con que se te ocurra espiar, Pies Ligeros, te castro!.  
Aang solo trago saliva, ya que se había levantado para acechar un poco por la puerta, el avatar dijo algunas maldiciones y volvió a acostarse en la cama.  
-Es lo malo de que tu novia sienta las vibraciones en la tierra- Susurro, mientras cerraba los ojos para dormitar algunos minutos.

"_Estoy confundido" Dijo Aang al Guru Pathik "Se que como Avatar no me puedo enamorar… Pero, aun así, siento que no puedo cumplir con ello" Agrego el muchacho agachando la mirada, el anciano miro al joven y sonrió "Antes de Avatar, eres humano Aang" Dijo el hombre, en tono paternal.  
El chico de ojos grises miro sorprendido al que lo había acogido como pupilo."Pero…" "Nada de peros" Dijo el interlocutor alzando una mano para que callara "Que un avatar se enamore y sea feliz, no va acabar" Los hombres se quedaron callados analizando en esto, Aang abrió la boca para replicar pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo, el guru añadió "En el peor de los casos, si el mundo entra en caos, tu los salvaras" Dijo con una gran sonrisa, "¿Es que acaso hay alguien que te interese?" Hablo el anciano, el joven monje, sonrió nervioso, y miro hacia otro lado y contesto "¿Que le hace pensar eso?" El otro se quedo pensativo y dijo "Por dos razones, uno…" Alzo uno de sus dedos "Por que dijiste que no puedes cumplir con no enamorarte, además de que estabas confundido, y los enamorados siempre se confunden… Y dos" Alzo otro dedo, mostrándole así dos dedos "Tu energía esta fuertemente con la de una jovencita que se encuentra muy lejos de aquí… Por lo que veo, una maestra tierra" Aang se sonrojo violentamente y empezó a jugar sus meñiques, Pathik sonrió paternalmente y puso una mano sobre el hombro de mas joven "Ya sufriste demasiado, Aang, ninguno de los otros avatar tuvieron que soportar tanto, o por lo menos ellos no eran tan jóvenes" Aang bajo la mirada, entristecido "Por eso, mereces ser feliz… Ve con esa chica, y disfruta tu vida, al fin al cabo, el mundo sabe que puede contar contigo, es mas, yo creo que se alegraran de que tu seas feliz" El avatar se volteo y abrazo a Pathik, mientras decia en voz baja "Gracias, gracias por guiarme" El chico se levanto, saco de entre sus ropas un silbato y soplo en el, momentos después, descendió Appa, con aire-control, Aang subió a la cabeza del bisonte. "Creo que es todo lo que tengo que hacer aquí" Dijo en el tono jovial que distinguía al chico, inclino la cabeza de manera respetuosa, Pathik lo despidió con un ademán de mano y luego Aang partió. Desde entonces visitaba cada año al guru, ya que era alguien al que le podía confiar muchas cosas._

Una sonrisa burlesca se formo en los labios de Toph, escuchaba los ronquidos de Aang.  
-¡Levántate flojo!- Grito la chica, haciendo que este despertara sobresaltado.  
-A la orden Sifu Toph- Dijo asustado el avatar, mientras la bandida solo se reía de el.  
-Eres tan tontuelo- Dijo ella con sonrisa dulce, se acerco a el, y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ahora… ¡Al baño!- Dijo señalándole la puerta del servicio- Y apúrate que ya tengo hambre- Añadió con tono mandón. Aang solo se levanto y entro a donde le indicaron.  
-Oye Toph- La aludida volteo hacia el- Soñé, mas bien recordé cuando decidí decirte lo que siento- La chica, estaba callada, mientras analizaba sus palabras- Sabes, no me arrepiento, es la decisión mas sabia que he tomado… Toph, te amo- Dijo el sonriendo tiernamente.  
Después de unos momentos ella contesto -Tu sabes que yo siento lo mismo- Dijo sonriendo de igual manera- Ahora, en verdad quiero que te bañes- Añadió, ya mas calmado, el monje solo asintió y entro.

_Al fin y al cabo, no creo que al mundo le importe si amo a alguien o no lo hago… Saben que cuentan conmigo, por que yo cuento con alguien que siempre me apoyara, eso me hace feliz. Al parecer, ser el Avatar no es tan malo. _

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK **

A ver a ver… ¿Que les pareció? Ojala que les haya gustado. Se que casi no hubo Zutara, pero honestamente, no hay fics de Avatar, sin un capitulo de Aang¿No creen? Este capitulo va dedicado sobre todo al los fans del Taang y también a los del Soki, jeje… Espero que les haya gustado.  
Bueno, siguiendo en otros temas, les dejo la segunda pregunta del juego (Inner Mizuhi toca un gong vestida como una japonesa).  
La pregunta es:

¿Cuál creen que sea el aspecto de la vida de Katara que Suki desearía tener?

Les daré una pista, durante la pelea de Azula y Suki, ella no murió, pero… Nadie dijo que no hubiese consecuencias. Esta pregunta es interpretativa, tienen que buscar pistas en otros capítulos, así que espero que puedan dar una respuesta de lo más acertada, jejeje… Es todo por ahora, así que…  
¡BYE!

Esperen… Tengo que decirles algo más O-o… No se si actualizare esta semana o dentro de 2, es que voy a salir de viaje por vacaciones de Semana Santa, entonces no se, me pongo a escribir como loca y les subo un capitulo el Jueves 5 de Abril o esperan a que entre de vacaciones y les subo como mínimo 2 o 3 capítulos de un tirón… O tal vez uno muy largo… Como deseen ustedes, solo avísenme en los reviews… Ahora si…  
¡BYEEE!

¡Y DEJEN REVIEWS!


	7. Akino Hana

¡¡Hola!! Saque un poco de tiempo y llego la inspiración jeje, por eso les traigo un nuevo capitulo antes de salir de viaje, no se preocupen escribiré también mientras este de paseo, les prometo que mi agenda (donde escribo los capítulos cuando no tengo la computadora). Bueno, este capitulo trae una pequeña sorpresa, espero que les agrade jejeje.  
Mejor los dejo leer… Nos vemos al final del capitulo ¿Vale?

¡¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!!

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK**

**Capitulo 7.- Akino Hana… Tu Recuerdo en Mí.**

La sirvienta toco la puerta de nuevo, nadie contesto, soltó suspiro.  
-¿Señorita Katara?- Dijo en voz alta la sirvienta.  
-Aquí estoy- Contesto atrás de ella una voz, la mujer salto del susto, Katara le regalo una sonrisa y añadió – Perdón por asustarte, no fue mi intención.  
La joven sirvienta movió las manos nerviosa –No, no es nada, jeje- La chica se calmo poco a poco.  
-¿Deseabas algo?- Dijo la ojiazul, la mucama sonrió ante la pregunta de Katara.  
-Si, le vine a decir algo, que torpe soy, si fueran años pasados, ya me hubieran castigado, o tal vez corrido del palacio- Dijo con voz apagada, luego recupero su antigua alegría- Ha, como le decia, me mandaron a avisarle que el almuerzo estará listo un 45 minutos, ¿Gusta que la espere para llevarla a comer?-Añadió la chica en tono servicial.  
-Oh, todavía tengo que arreglarme, no te quiero atrasar- Contesto la maestra agua- Puedo llegar sola, no te preocupes- La morena entro a su habitación después de despedirse de la sirvienta. Empezó a desvestirse, quedándose en ropa interior, tomo unas prendas de ropa y entro al baño.

El baño era un cuarto bastante amplio, la mitad de ello, era como una bañera muy grande, se encontraba llena hasta el borde, en el centro había un relieve para que te pudieras sentar, se supone que se debería encontrar en la orilla, _"A los de la Nación del fuego les gusta ser originales"_ pensó ella. Katara se preguntaba, como lograban llenarla del líquido sin ayuda de agua-control, pero en parte se le hacia tonto cuestionarse de esa manera, ya que la nación del fuego era muy lista, pues lograron construir todo tipo de armamento para la guerra… Pero ¿Honestamente, quien se pone a pensar en guerra cuando se va a bañar? La joven aparto todos esos pensamientos mientras entraba a la pequeña alberca, por así decirlo.

Se sumergió un poco para mojar todo su cuerpo, luego, tomo una esencia de flores que se encontraba al borde del baño, si no le fallaba la memoria, Zuko le había dicho que era una esencia llamada _Akino Hana _o Flor de Rojo, su aroma era suave y dulce, pero transmitía cierto mensaje de pasión, el príncipe solía decirle que ese perfume lo volvía loco, y que no se atreviera a ponérselo para otro hombre, ni siquiera para su hermano, mucho menos para el Avatar _"Zuko y sus paranoias"_ Pensó Katara, mientras se reía por lo bajo. El Akino Hana, le recordaba a Zuko, por eso ella había botado el frasco con el perfume, que tenia en el Polo Sur. 

_Estaba destrozada, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Odiaba sus falsas palabras, sus besos, sus caricias, todo lo que tuviera que ver con el… Hasta se odiaba a si misma por haberlo amado. Miro los obsequios que Zuko le dio antes de partir de la Nación del Fuego. Un bello vestido blanco, con toques rojos y dorados _"Para que uses en nuestra boda" _Le había susurrado en el oído, al entregárselo; lo miro con profundo aborrecimiento._

_-Que boda ni que nada- Dijo agarrándolo y tirándolo por la ventana. También encontró un frasco con un líquido rojo, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió para olerlo, el fresco aroma la hizo pensar en el ambarino; cerro el recipiente y lo aventó lejos- ¡¡¡TE ODIO ZUKO!!!- Grito llena de tristeza, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. _"Me voy a casar… Me voy a casar… Me voy a casar con Mai en dos meses… No hay nada que lo pueda evitar" _Eran las frases de que rondaban la cabeza de la maestra. La puerta de su habitación de abrió, dejando entrar a Toph.  
-¿Katara?- Pregunto Toph- ¿Katara eres tú?  
La aludida volteo y se encontró con su amiga, limpio las lagrimas. _

–_Err… Toph, si soy yo- Contesto ella…  
_

"_El Akino Hana me recordará a ti… Por que aunque es suave y dulce, también es pasional y fuerte, es un aroma que perdura mucho, como tu recuerdo perdurara en mi, Katara… Aun aunque ahora te tengas que ir… Te amo" Esas eran las palabras que Zuko dijo cuando le entrego el perfume._

Con aquella loción lavo sus ondas castañas, después de terminar con estas, empezó a asear su cuerpo, volvió a tomar el Akino Hana y lo aplico por su tersa piel.

Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no oyó que la puerta se abra, ni los ruidos que se empezaron a escuchar en el baño, en parte, por que se encontraba tarareando una melodía, que parecía una canción de cuna. La chica solo reacciono cuando sintió unas calidas manos sobre cuerpo, asustada volteo a ver y se encontró con unos ojos dorados, antes de poder decir algo, sus labios fueron atrapados por la ansiosa boca de su compañero.

Al separarse la mujer hablo- Zuko, me asustaste- Este se limito a sonreír con lujuria – Sabes que no debes estar por aquí- Añadió la morena, Zuko puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella.  
-Shh, mi pequeña maestra- Se acerco a uno de los oídos de ella y le susurro lenta y maliciosamente, haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda- Me gusta lo prohibido y lo peligroso- Esa había sido una frase que le dijo cuando años atrás, tuvieron un romance a escondidas de todos.

La pego a una pared de la bañera, halo la cabeza de la mujer hacia atrás para besarla con mayor pasión. Sus besos fueron bajando por el cuello de la chica, buscando un punto que años antes había encontrado, en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de la joven, arriba de su clavícula izquierda; mordisqueó levemente, provocando que Katara profiriera un pequeño gemido. Sonrió con satisfacción, podía decirse que extrañaba aquel sonido.  
Una de las manos de Zuko, descendió hasta uno de los senos de Katara, le dio un leve masaje, y uno que otro suspiro o gemido salía de la boca de la maestra. La otra mano del gobernante recorría la espalda de la muchacha, y con su boca regalaba suaves besos al cuello y hombros su amante. Katara solo se apoyaba en las paredes de la pieza, intentando no caer, por que la excitación, la hacia flaquear y por momentos estaba a punto de resbalar. Pero ella también quería participar, no le gustaba ser solo atendida, también le gustaba dar, de cierta manera ella era generosa. Con sus manos, tomo el rostro del pelinegro lo alzo y lo beso fogosamente. En lo que sus bocas se ocupaban una de otra, las manos morenas de ella, emprendieron la tarea de recorrer la pálida piel de el. Bajando o subiendo, recordando caminos y senderos trazados por ellos mismos, cuando no había preocupaciones, cuando eran solo ellos dos, o por lo menos, cuando pensaban eso.

Se separaron un poco para tomar aire, Zuko puso una mano en el rostro de Katara, ella inclino la cabeza para recibir la caricia del hombre- Yo, Zuko, se que esto no esta bien- Dijo en voz baja –Mas sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo, lo deseo, en verdad, pero no se- Zuko solo se quedo callado- Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que acabe… No quiero sufrir… No otra vez- Añadió en un pequeño sollozo.  
Zuko se acerco y beso con ternura a la muchacha- Esto será diferente, te lo prometo- Le susurró.

Ambos salieron del agua en silencio. Zuko rompió el mutismo con diciendo- Es mejor que me vaya, dentro de unos minutos se servirá de comer, notaran rápidamente nuestra ausencia, y vendrán a buscarte, seria muy bochornoso que nos encuentren en estas condiciones- Dijo bromeando, la ojiazul sonrió un poco- Katara- La aludida alzo la vista- Solo dejemos que ocurra, luego sabremos que hacer, mientras tanto, disfrutemos lo que podemos tener- Añadió- Mi madre decia, que viviera el presente, por que el futuro no existe, solo lo hacemos nosotros.  
-Luego sabremos que hacer- Repitió Katara, beso a Zuko y luego empezó a vestirse. El la imitó, y después salieron del baño, la maestra volteo hacia el cuarto del que acababan de salir y empezó a reír levemente, el pelinegro volteo a ver el porque de su risa, y se dio cuenta de que una buena parte del agua de la tina se había evaporado. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, hasta que el hombre llego a la puerta.  
-Ahora si, te veo en el comedor- Dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa, ella asintió mientras el salía, antes de salir le susurro- El Akino Hana huele mejor en tu piel que en cualquier otra- Esto provoco un ligero sonrojo en la castaña.

Cuando se el fue, Katara comenzó a vestirse. Nada ostentoso, pero sin llegar a ser a lo desaliñado. Dejo su cabello suelto, en su pieza flotaba el aroma de la Flor de Rojo.

Quince minutos después salio rumbo al comedor.  
Al entrar se encontró solo con Aang y Toph, sonrió y se acerco a ellos.  
-Hola chicos- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Hola Katara- Respondieron al unísono los jóvenes, sorprendidos ante la alegre actitud de su amiga.  
-Hueles bien- Dijo Aang.  
-Gracias, que dulce- Contesto la morena, regalándole un beso en la mejilla, Toph lanzo un pequeño bufido, Katara sonrió y le dio un beso a ella- No te pongas celosa, a ti también te quiero.  
Toph solo rodó los ojos- Nunca cambiaras, siempre serás la princesita de azúcar. ¿No?- Pregunto la bandida.  
-Tal vez- Respondió la mayor alzando los hombros, luego volteo a ver a la puerta, esperando que llegue alguien mas. Los minutos pasaban lento, Aang empezó a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre la mesa.  
-¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de hacer eso?- Dijo una irritada Toph.  
El muchacho se levanto de su asiento.  
-¿Saben? Voy a buscar a Sokka y Suki, se están tardando mucho, además me estoy aburriendo y Toph se enoja conmigo- Explico el muchacho y salio en busca de sus dos amigos.  
Cuando se fue, Toph volteo hacia Katara.  
-Al parecer, a alguien le paso algo bueno- Dijo con tono neutral.  
-No se a que te refieres- Contesto Katara muy tranquila.  
-Como quieras, al fin y al cabo me lo contaras luego.  
-Quizás, pero este no es el momento- Sonrió la chica.  
Las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a varias personas, entre ellas Aang, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai, Azula, atrás de esta entraron Haru y Ty Lee… Sabia que Azula y Haru estaban casados, pero se le hizo algo raro que Ty Lee este con ellos. También entraron el Rey Arnook, el Rey Bumi y el Rey Tierra, Katara se levanto para saludarlos con respeto. El último en entrar al comedor fue el siempre alegre Señor Iroh.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Zuko se levanto de su silla, extendió los brazos y, con una serena sonrisa, se dirigió a los presentes.

-Les agradezco a todos por haber venido… Hace ya cuatro años firmamos un acuerdo de paz, en hoy volvemos para reafirmar aquel pacto- Bajo los brazos y prosiguió- Es un honor para mi, que representantes de las naciones hermanas se encuentre en hoy en mi humilde palacio- Todos lo invitados miraban fijamente a Zuko- Antes de empezar esta comida, quiero darles un aviso- Añadió el gobernante- Esta noche abra un banquete de bienvenida para todos ustedes… Creo que por el momento no hay nada mas que decir, solo que disfruten sus alimentos- El hombre se sentó, mientras sus huéspedes agradecían su hospitalidad.

Katara miro de manera disimulada a Zuko, este no paso por alto aquella mirada azul y le sonrió, la muchacha se sonrojo un poco y volteo, pero estos gestos los notaron dos personas mas, Mai y Azula, la ultima se limito a mirar a su amiga de la infancia.

-Zuko- Llamo suavemente Mai, el joven volteo a su izquierda, ya que de ese lado se sentaba su esposa.  
-Dime Mai- Contesto.  
-Te amo- Luego de decir esto, lo beso, ante la mirada de los presentes. Zuko se quedo callado, sabia lo que todos querían que contestara.

-Te quiero Mai- Fue su corta respuesta, aunque vacía de sentimiento.  
Azula, discretamente miro con odio a Katara, luego sonrió con malicia, se levanto de su lugar y dijo – Un brindis por los Señores del Fuego- Los demás alzaron sus copas y brindaron con alegría, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos. 

"_Si fuera otro momento, creo que me dolería… Pero se que el no la ama, lo veo en sus ojos"_ Pensó Katara, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, miro a Zuko y sonrió _"Creo… que todavía te amo, o quizás, nunca lo deje se hacer"._

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK**

Bueno… ¿Que les pareció?, se que no es la gran cosa, pero, yo me sonrojaba un poco al escribirlo, nunca antes había escrito algo así -.-U… Saben que es peor, que lo escribí en plena Semana Santa (Inner Mizuhi: ¬¬ Hereje… Chamaca pecaminosa, te vas a podrir en el infierno) Mizuhi: ÓoÓ ¡¡¡Cállate!!! Si me pudro yo, te pudres conmigo, así que reza por que me vaya al purgatorio cuando menos ¬.¬ (IM: Rayos X.x).  
Volviendo con lo importante, la verdad me gusto el capitulo, pero siento que le falta algo, a lo mejor es por que no le puse tantos pensamientos como acostumbro, pero, no había nada que reflexionar, por lo menos no en este episodio.  
Se dieron cuenta, en el capitulo cuatro, Katara le pide a Zuko que le diga que la quiere, y este le dice que la ama, ahora paso lo contrario Mai le dijo que lo amaba y el solo le dijo que la quería xD, ¿Por qué seré tan cruel? Respuestas.- Por que ella será más cruel con Katara jajá, jajá.  
El recuerdo va antes de otra memoria que apareció en los primeros capítulos -, espero que lo recuerden.  
Espero sus comentarios, si les gusto el lime, se que no fue muy bueno, pero les repito, es la primera vez que escribo algo así -.-, mejorare luego.  
Mejor me voy a la tercera pregunta….

_¿Quien le dijo a Iroh el pequeño secreto de Katara?_

Esta vez, no les doy pistas, pero es muy fácil, se los aseguro, si no que venga Azula y me parta con un rayo. (Mizuhi mira a un lado y ve a Azula corriendo hacia ella) Mizuhi.- O.o Mejor empiezo a correr. (La escritora sale huyendo mientras grita) ¡¡HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!! ¡¡Y DEJEN REVIEW!! ¡¡BYE!!


	8. Kaytto

¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Me extrañaron? Inner Mizuhi: Lo dudo Cállate… Oh estoy feliz de estar de vuelta y también de que Nick ya nos traiga el Zutara en español, aunque ya vi los capítulos en ingles. Ahora estoy más inspirada, me compre el libro del Agua en el DF, vivas por mí. Mejor los dejo en paz y que lean ustedes.

¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

Inner Mizuhi: Sabes, deberías cambiar de frase, a la gente ya le fastidia Mizuhi: Ya cállate quieres, no me hagas usar el hijo y la aguja de nuevo.

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKKZKZKZKKZKZKZKKZKZ**

**Capitulo 8.- Kaytto, la llave de la felicidad.**

Caminaba tras el hombre intentando alcanzarlo, sus resonantes pasos hacia notar su enojo.  
-Zuko- Llamo ella, sin recibir respuesta; volvió a llamar- Zuko- El aludido volteo a verla, se detuvo y giro sobre sus talones, quedo frente la mujer.  
-¿Si, Mai?- Preguntó tranquilo.  
-Quiero que me digas algo… ¿Por que no me habías mencionado nada sobre un banquete?- Pregunto intentando parecer calmado.  
Zuko se quedo pensativo, una ligera sonrisa se poso en sus labios – Tal vez por que se me acaba de ocurrir.

Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta esperada, y mucho menos deseada, ya que la única reacción de Mai fue desesperarse.  
-¿Cómo que se te acaba de ocurrir?... ¡Eres un insensato!- Grito totalmente alterada, sobresaltando a su marido, ya que estas no eran las reacciones típicas de ella- ¿Sabes como se pusieron los sirvientes cuando mande a avisar? ¿Sabes como se pusieron?- Añadió- ¡No se me haría raro que se pusieran en huelga o algo así!- Sus gritos retumbaron por los pasillos, Zuko se quedo callado y lentamente se fue alejando de la mujer, que estaba muy ocupada maldiciendo al gobernante.

Mai volteo a ver a Zuko, pero solo se encontró con un sirviente que la miraba sin saber si reírse de ella o quedarse pasmado.  
-¿Dónde esta el Señor del Fuego?- Expresó ella con voz gélida.  
- No se, mi Señora, cuando llegue, usted estaba… Err- El joven, asustado no se atrevía a seguir hablando hasta que se le ocurrió algo- Estaba sola, Milady.  
-Olvida lo que viste… O si no- Saco de su ropa una fina navaja y la acerco al cuello del muchacho – No dudare en usarla.  
El sirviente trago saliva, pidió permiso y se marcho. Mai miro al joven, y volteo para irse a… Donde nadie la molestara.

Sokka salio de su pieza, Suki acababa de dormir, y el, para no molestarla, la dejo sola. Caminó tranquila por el pasillo.  
-En verdad es grande… Ya se me había olvidado lo enorme que era- Murmuro, alzo la vista y vio que alguien venia corriendo por hacia el –Oye cui…- No termino de hablar porque el individuo había chocado con el, cayendo ambos al piso- ¿Pero que rayos?- Pregunto exaltado el moreno, miro al otro hombre sobar su cabeza, ya que ahí se había golpeado. Los ojos del tipo se encontraron con los del ojiazul – ¿Zuko?- Preguntó el de la tribu agua, para cerciorarse; se levanto con rapidez y ayudo a que su compañero se incorpore.  
-Gracias- Dijo por lo bajo el ambarino.  
-No es nada, pero dime ¿Por qué corrías? ¿Es que viste un demonio o que?- Pregunto Sokka  
-Algo así- Se limito a contestar Zuko, recordando a su mujer en el pasillo, esa había sido una visión bastante… Rara.

Zuko siguió caminando, solo que esta vez a paso lento, ante la mirada azul de Sokka.  
-Ese hombre siempre me sorprende, es totalmente… Impredecible- Dijo Sokka y luego volvió a andar hacia donde, como él solía decir, los instintos le lleven.

La joven castaña estaba acostada en su cama, canturreando una alegre canción. De repente, escucho que toquen su puerta, se paro y se acerco al lugar de donde venia el ruido.  
-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Ty Lee.  
-Mai- Contesto la voz femenina. La chica abrió la puerta y al ver a su amiga hizo una reverencia.  
-Adelante, mi Señora- Dijo cortésmente.  
-Deja los formalismos- Dijo Mai irritada. Ty Lee cerró la puerta lentamente.  
-¿Sucede algo malo?- Cuestionó preocupada. Ella se quedo callada… Ty Lee no estaba preparada para lo que pasaría.  
-¡Ese maldito de Zuko!- Grito Mai, la castaña retrocedió asustada, choco contra la cama y cayó en ella, se sentó y miró a su, fuera de si, amiga- ¡Es un tonto! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio a el y la estupida Katara!... ¡Ellos piensan que no me doy cuenta! Pero… ¡Arg!- Ty Lee nunca había visto a Mai iracunda, solo a Azula. La pelinegra caminaba por el cuarto en círculos, agitando los brazos hacia arriba, mientras seguía hablando.  
-No se a que te refieres- Dijo con miedo. Mai agacho la cabeza y bajó los brazos, fue y se sentó junto a Ty Lee, apoyo su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a llorar.  
-Vi… A Zuko y a Katara… Estaban entrando a la habitación de ella… Mientras se besaban- Dijo entre llanto.  
Ty Lee quedo seria –Eso no puede ser… ¿Segura que eran ellos?- Pregunto dulcemente.  
-¡Claro que si!... ¿Qué otro hombre usa la corona del Señor del Fuego?- Vocifero Mai, todo el maquillaje se le había corrido, Ty Lee se levanto y busco dos pañuelos, lentamente, le retiro a Mai las manchas de pintura de su rostro. El otro se lo ofreció para que seque sus lágrimas. Las mujeres se quedaron sentadas en la cama, Mai dejaba de llorar poco a poco y Ty Lee solo la consolaba.  
_"Ilusa"_ Fue el único pensamiento de la ambarina, mientras fingía unos pequeños sollozos _"Ty Lee… Tan ilusa y crédula como siempre"_

En su habitación, Katara estaba sentada frente al espejo, deshaciendo la coleta en la que había amarrado su cabello durante el almuerzo. Dejo que las ondas castañas cayeran sobre sus hombros, y empezó a jugar un ellas, una sonrisa se formo el su rostro. Extrañaba el cabello de alguien, recordaba acariciarlo con ternura y amor antes de dormir, y despertar en las mañanas y ser los primero que viera. Deseaba volver pronto y encontrarse con esa sonrisa, que era el centro de su universo, pero una parte de ella se rehusaba a irse… Estaba dividida, pero sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Su lugar era otro, no la nación del fuego.

_-Equilibren su peso del lado contrario al agua- Decia Katara- Para luego poder formar el látigo de agua.  
Los alumnos de la ojiazul practicaban aquel ejercicio con mucho esmero, muchos lo lograban, pero otros se golpeaban su frente, u otras partes del cuerpo, no específicamente de ellos; con el cinto de agua. Katara rió por lo bajo recordando que a ella le había pasado lo mismo _"Pobre Momo, el había sido la real victima de todo" _Recordó las palabras de Sokka.  
Sintió que jalaran su ropa de la parte baja. Su mirada busco el sitio donde había sentido el jalón, sus orbes azules se encontraron con unos sorprendidos e infantiles ojos dorados.  
-Yo también quero hacelo- Dijo el niño, dueño de esos luceros- Yo también quero hacer eso… Mami- Repitió el pequeño, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes caían por su frente. Katara sonrió dulcemente, se inclinó para quedar a la altura del niño.  
-¿De verdad quieres aprender?- Preguntó y quito los hebras castañas de la frente de el.  
-Si- Contesto él, muy feliz. La joven volteo a ver a su pupilos, todos seguían practicando, así que no había problema por ellos.  
-OK… Debes entender lo dócil que es el agua, debes conservar un flujo constante de Chi, para que la puedas controlar- Explico la ojiazul, el niño la miro con extrañes –No lo entiendes, ¿Cierto?- El solo negó con un gesto de cabeza, su madre suspiro y se lo expuso de una manera mas sencilla y comprensible. Luego le hizo practicar el jalar y empujar el agua. El crió movía las manos con lentitud y paciencia, como su madre le había indicado, pero el agua seguía estática. Eso lo hizo desesperarse, empezó a morder su labio inferior, en una mueca de concentración, como si con ello obtuviese un resultado distinto.  
Con frustración, el pequeño movió enojado las manos, de arriba hacia abajo, saliendo de ellas una llamarada, en vez de Agua-control. La única reacción de Katara, fue mojarlo completamente, extinguiendo de esta manera el fuego. Miró a su hijo, al igual que toda su clase lo observaba, todos sorprendidos por que el hijo de su maestra de Agua-control era un maestro Fuego.  
-Perdóname, pequeño- Dijo ella –No vuelvas a hacer eso, es lo que se llama Fuego-control, y yo no te lo puedo enseñar, cuando venga tío Aang le pediré que te enseñe, ¿Si?- Preguntó ella.  
-S.. Si, mami- Dijo el niño temblando por el frío, no por nada estaban en el Polo Sur, imagina como seria estar mojado.  
_

En verdad extrañaba a su hijo, estaba en buenas manos. Su abuela era muy dedicada a su único bisnieto, ya que de cierta manera, sabia que no tendría mas, a menos de que Katara contrajera matrimonio con un buen hombre… Aun así, no perdía las esperanzas de que Suki pudiera concebir algún hijo, era el deseo de toda la familia.

Katara se puso ropa un poco mas cómoda y sencilla, salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermano y su cuñada. Mientras caminaba a paso lento, seguían recordando lo que había sucedido el día en que había descubierto que su infante podía controlar el fuego.

_Tomo a su niño en brazos y hablo a sus pupilos –Chicos la clase de hoy a terminado, no vemos mañana a la misma hora de siempre, sigan practicando- Luego viro hacia su casa; la tribu agua del Sur había cambiado en los últimos 4 años, ahora se parecía mas a su hermana la tribu del Norte. Pakku había sido la principal causa de ello.  
-El tío Aang vendrá pronto y el te enseñara Fuego-control- Decia ella.  
-Eso no será necesario- Dijo una voz amable a sus espaldas, Katara creyó reconocerla, pero volteó para confirmarlo.  
-Sr. Iroh- Dijo feliz y sorprendida.  
-¿Entonces es verdad?- Preguntó Iroh, se acerco al niño que tenia en brazos la joven. Este lo miró y preguntó.  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Soy tu tío Iroh, pero ya estoy viejito, así que dime abuelito Iroh- Dijo jovialmente. El chiquillo sonrió he iba a empezar ha hablar, pero sus mamá, fue mas rápida.  
-¿Quién se lo dijo?- Cuestiono Katara con tristeza.  
-Eso no importa… Solo quiero saber si es verdad- Tomo al chaval en sus brazos, el ambarino sintió que la frialdad que antes invadía su cuerpo iba desapareciendo, dejando una calidez extraña y reconfortante, esas que nunca se sentía en el Polo Sur, solo en casa de tía Toph, en el Reino Tierra, se abrazó de su "abuelito".  
-Tas calientito- Dijo con una sonrisa en labios. Iroh sonrió.  
-Como se dará cuenta es verdad… Pero el no debe enterarse. Por favor no se lo diga- Susurró Katara.  
-Pero pequeña, no se lo podrás ocultar para siempre- El Dragón del Oeste intentó que la chica entre en razón -¿Es que esperas que Mai?  
-¡No!... Pero aunque se lo dijera, no creo que haga la gran diferencia… Por favor, no se lo diga… Que sea nuestro secreto- Su voz era suplicante y Iroh no se pudo negar.  
-Será un favor lo que te haré mi niña… Se que algún día necesitare que me lo devuelvas.  
-Y con gusto lo haré- La joven abrazo al anciano.  
-Mami, cuidado, me aplastas- Dijo una vocecita desde el fondo de aquel mimo. Los adultos rieron y se separaron.  
-Mejor vayamos a casa, ahí a un poco de té con su nombre- Sonrió ella.  
-Mmm… Ya lo estoy saboreando. Pero antes, y quizás lo mas importante, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeñín?- Expresó Iroh.  
-Kaytto… Mi nombre es Kaytto de la Tribu Agua del Sur- Dijo orgulloso, con el porte de un guerrero, con la dignidad de un príncipe, aun para su corta edad, eso fue lo que vio Iroh.  
-Muy bien Kaytto, yo te enseñare Fuego-control.  
-¿De veras?- Cuestiono Kaytto.  
-Claro, un abuelito debe enseñarle lo que sabe a sus nietos, ¿no?- Contestó el tío.  
-¿Lo escuchaste, mami?  
-Claro que si, mi vida.  
_

_Caminaron hasta llegar a la morada de la chica y su abuela, Sokka vivía en otra casa. Al llegar, Katara cambio de ropa a Kaytto, y lo dejo con Kanna, fue con Iroh. Y charlaron, intentando no tocar el nombre o tema de Zuko.  
-Katara, ¿Sabes que ese niño es la llave de tu felicidad?-Pregunto Iroh, para luego tomar un sorbo de su té de Jazmín.  
-No es la llave de mi felicidad- Dijo la maestra –El es mi felicidad- Aseguro ella, con una sonrisa maternal, que dejo enternecido al Dragón._

Paro de caminar, ya estaba frente a una puerta, no sabía como había llegado hasta haya, sus pies la habían dirigido a ese cuarto y no al de Suki.  
Una frase se poso en sus labios.  
-Talvez el debería saberlo- Susurró. Alzo la mano para tocar la puerta, pero estaba indecisa. La sonrisa de su hijo cruzó por su mente.  
Imagino que Zuko, Kaytto y ella, eran una familia feliz y normal, viviendo el Polo Sur, Zuko jugaría con Kaytto, mientras ella preparaba algo para que coman.  
Pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al imaginar tal escena. Las secó con el torso de su mano. Y he aquí la realidad.

_¿Llamar o no llamar?_

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKKZKZKZKKZKZKZKKZKZ**

Chan, chan, chan… ¿Qué hará Katara? ¿Le dirá a Zuzu? ¿O se quedara con el adorable Kaytto para ella solita? Tendrán que leer.

¿Que les pareció? Les gusto, o piensan que fue una perdida de tiempo. Les juro por todos lo Avatars que no pude subirlo antes por culpa de la escuela, y solo pude hacer un capi, cuando había prometido dos, por que me esta yendo algo mal en la prepa, sigo pensando que debo quemar la universidad.  
Perdón por hacerlos esperar, pero tengo que decirles algo, talvez no suba cada semana, por que estoy en el ultimo periodo, eso quiere decir que si todo esta bien, en un mes estaré libre y podré escribir durante 2 meses completos. Mizuhi corre felizmente.

Siendo todo por ahora… ¡DEJEN REVIEW! Por favor 9-9.  
PD.- Oigan, no sean malos y lean mi nueva historia, les va a gustar, se llama "Recuerdos de una canción"


	9. Toda la Verdad

¡¡¡Hola!!! Por fin empezaron mis vacaciones, así que ya podré escribir a gusto… Pero, el destino no quiere que yo actualice rápido, ya que me quemó la computadora, pero no imposta, yo buscare como escribir mis fics y subirlos je, je. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review se los agradezco mucho… También agradezco las palabras de apoyo que me dieron por ahí, me ayudaron muchísimo…  
Quiero decirles que me disculpen por no poner pregunta del concurso en el capítulo anterior. ¿Se acuerdan de quien le dijo el secreto a Iroh? Nadie le atinó a la respuesta. Pero no se preocupen, aquí les voy a aclarar muchas cosas.  
Ahora el capitulo nueve. Me siento muy orgullosa de el, así que espero les guste… El titulo dice mucho, no crean que solo es mercadotecnia xD, así que lean con atención.

¡LEAN FELICES!

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

**Capitulo 9.- Toda la verdad.  
**

Y he aquí la realidad… ¿Llamar o no llamar?  
No sabia que hacer, una parte de ella decia que lo mas razonable era que las cosas siguieran como estaban antes… Pero, no se daba cuenta de que las cosas ya habían cambiado, era distinto desde que había admitido que le seguía queriendo.  
Su corazón, le susurraba muchas cosas, no eran pensamientos, eran recuerdos… Frases de el y ella; palabras de amor que alguna vez se murmuraron, solo una oración no encajaba ahí, por que era algo que su madre le había dicho antes de morir.  
_"El deber, es lo que te dicta tu corazón… No tu mente, Katara"_

Ahora sabia que hacer… Inhaló profundamente, luego exhaló. Tocó la puerta con delicadeza.  
-¿Quién es?- Dijo una voz varonil desde adentro, una voz que siempre estaba presente en la ojiazul.  
-Yo, Katara… ¿Puedo pasar, Zuko?- Dijo ella en voz baja, no quería que otras personas la escucharan.  
El gobernador se sorprendió mucho, abrió la puerta con rapidez, y apenas entro Katara, la cerró.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Zuko sonriendo, se acerco a la morena y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ella rió un poco y luego lo miro a los ojos.  
_"Los de Kaytto son iguales" _Pensó. Sentía que se desmoronaba, no sabia como decirle, ni como reaccionaria.  
-Yo… Tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo con rostro serio.  
-¿Sobre?- Pregunto el.  
-Es mejor sentarnos, así podremos hablar mas a gusto, ¿No?- Expresó Katara.  
-Claro- Manifestó algo nervioso. Ambos tomaron asiento en la cama, Zuko tomo las manos de la ojiazul entre la suyas, y la miro con ternura, con amor; algo que hizo sentir mal a Katara.  
-Llevo 4 años mintiéndote, Zuko- Fue lo primero que dijo. El, se extraño, no comprendió lo que le quería decir.  
-¿En que sentido, Katara?- Cuestionó.  
-Es una larga historia…- Aseguró ella con voz triste.  
-Hay tiempo- Posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amada.  
-No hay mucho, recuerda el banquete- Mencionó ella.  
-Tienes razón- Se acerco y la beso –Podemos aprovechar el tiempo- Dijo mientras besaba el cuello de la maestra.  
-Zuko… Vengo a decirte algo importante… No es para que…- Ella no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el pelinegro la recostó en su cama y luego se había acomodado encima de ella. La besó con pasión, eso besos ardientes que ella no podía negarle. ¿Cómo una persona se podría negar a un regalo? Eso era imposible de hacer, Katara no se atrevía a desechar aquellos roces, que con tanto amor le propiciaba su príncipe.  
-Dime que me amas- Susurró el, al oído de la maestra.  
-Te amo- Le murmuró, besó la mejilla del hombre; él mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ellos estaban tan perdidos en su burbuja de amor, regalándose el cuerpo y alma… Entregando todo lo podían, el uno al otro, aunque sabían que ya se poseían. 

_Ellos ya eran uno… Era el uno para el otro… Eran una misma esencia, dividida en dos cuerpos que se complementaban uno al otro..._

Ty Lee estaba preocupada, Mai dormía en su cama, estaba cansada de llorar y no quería pasar por la habitación de su esposo. La circense suspiró, conocía a Zuko desde niña, no creía que el fuera del tipo que engañaba a su mujer en sus propias narices, mucho menos ahora que era Señor del Fuego… Eso era deshonroso, y Zuko, era una persona orgullosa, y su honor valía todo.  
Eso lo había probado tiempo atrás, nadie se lo podría discutir.

Aun así, Ty Lee era una mujer muy leal a sus amigas… Salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a la parte del Ala Este, destinada para los invitados. Se encontró con una sirvienta, y pregunto por el cuarto de la maestra Agua, le indicaron cual era, y no tardó en ir hacía ahí.  
-Katara… Katara, soy Ty Lee… ¿Estas ahí?- Pregunto la castaña. Ninguna respuesta. Volvió a llamar.  
-Sentí que se fue hace un rato por haya- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ty Lee se sobresalto y viró a ver a su interlocutora. Toph estaba parada señalándole una dirección – ¿Para que le buscas, Ty Lee?- Inquirió la joven.  
-Ha… Para nada en especial- Dijo nerviosa la castaña.  
-Se cuando mientes, no me puedes engañar- Aseguró la bandida.  
-Te aseguro que no es nada, solo quería charlar con ella… Ella es una gran chica, me gustaría ser su amiga.  
-Lo que digas- Toph se marcho a su habitación. Ty Lee respiró de alivió y siguió la ruta señalada por la pelinegra. Luego de andar por unos instantes cayó en cuenta de que camino seguía…  
_"El cuarto de Zuko" _Fue el único pensamiento que cruzó por su mente… Corrió hacia ese lugar.

Las ropas empezaban a estorbar, la temperatura aumentaba a cada momento que pasaba… Todo era tan rápido, se suponía que Katara estaba ahí para decirle sobre su hijo, y ahora se encontraba quitándole la ropa de entrenamiento a Zuko, mientras el, desabrochaba la yukata de la joven. ¿Es que acaso deseaba darle un hermano a su hijo?... Realmente, si lo deseaba, pero si el ambarino estaba con ella, o si llegaba a casarse… Pero, ¿Así?… ¿En un arranque de locura, pasión y desenfreno? Sabía bien que no esa solo eso, que había amor del por medio, pero no quería que todo sucediera tan apresurado. Después de 4 años sin verse, y a un día de haberse encontrado.  
_"¡Por los espíritus Katara! Ten un poco mas de cordura" _Pensó, aunque ese fue su ultimo pensamiento decente antes de que todo fuese extraño. El cuerpo de la joven, estaba aprisionado entre el de Zuko. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente desnudos, recorriéndose; encontrándose el uno al otro.  
Las ropas estaban regadas por la habitación y el calor era insoportable. El príncipe se acomodo entre las piernas de la maestra, en los ojos de ambos había una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos… Todo ello, cargado de amor.  
-¿Quieres que continué?- Pregunto él, nervioso. Katara estaba indecisa, quería decirle que si… Pero también deseaba hablar con el, sobre un tema mas importante.  
-Yo… yo…- Dijo. En ese momento, la puerta sonó, alguien tocaba.

Ty Lee, tocó la puerta de la pieza de Zuko.  
-Zuko, ¿Estas ahí?- Preguntó –Zuko, respóndeme… Se que esta ahí- Estaba casi desesperada, sabia quienes estaban en la habitación, aunque pedía que fuera solo una broma.  
Zuko y Katara se miraron, estaban asustados; no sabían que hacer ni que decir. El hombre puso un dedo sobre los labios de la ojiazul.  
-No hables- Le dijo, solo moviendo los labios. Esta se limito a asentir –Si, Ty Lee, estoy aquí- Respondió a los llamados de la castaña.  
-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto desde la puerta.  
-Claro, espérame unos momentos- Contesto el Señor del Fuego. Katara miro con reproche a Zuko.  
-Es importante- Volvió a expresar la amiga de Azula.  
-Si, claro, solo espérame- Se levanto de la cama y le susurro un _"Vístete"_ a su compañera. Ambos empezaron a buscar sus ropas con rapidez, y se empezaron a vestir.  
Ty Lee, no soportaba la espera. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giró… La puerta se abrió, la castaña miro adentro, se sonrojo, y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta con rapidez, azotándola en el hecho.

Zuko se terminaba de cerrar el pantalón de entrenamiento, y Katara estaba envolviendo sus senos cuando Ty Lee había abierto la puerta. Los dos tragaron saliva.  
-¿No…No pusiste seguro al cuarto?- Pregunto ella con voz entrecortada.  
-Creo… Que no- Contestó. Se miraron con horror, y se terminaron de vestir apresuradamente.

_Todas las burbujas estallan… Hasta las más hermosas. La de ellos, acababa de estallar, mas rápido de lo normal… Los habían descubierto._

Ty Lee se recargo en la pared, y se dejo resbalar hasta sentarse. _"Mai tenía razón"_ pensaba dolida _"Pobre de ella… No lo puedo creer, jamás pensé que Zuko y Katara cayeran tan bajo". _Había una explicación, o eso quería pensar; pero su mente no contestaba, su razón le confirmaba lo que acababa de ver. Suspiró con tristeza, luego la puerta se abrió, Zuko se asomo y busco a la castaña con la mirada de la joven con la suya, estas se cruzaron; Ty Lee lo miro con rencor, una mirada que nunca usaba, Zuko no pudo evitar sentirse mal.  
-Pasa por favor, Ty Lee- Dijo con cierto temor –Debemos hablar… Los tres.  
-¿Es una orden, Lord Zuko?- Pregunto enojada – ¿O solo intentara hacerme creer que lo que vi fue un engaño de mis ojos?  
-Por favor, entra- Volvió a expresar el gobernante. La chica se levanto del suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo con una mueca de odio y entró a la pieza. Katara miró el semblante de Ty Lee y volteó a otro lado, avergonzada.  
-¿Para que me quieren?- Pregunto la circense, con una seriedad poco normal en ella; hasta cierto punto, la misma Ty Lee se asustaba de su tono de voz, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.  
-Nosotros, te queremos pedir que…- Empezó a decir Katara.  
-¡Cállate!- Gritó Ty Lee –No lo puedo creer, ¿Crees que voy guardar sus secretos? No tienen ningún derecho- Los otros la miraron. Ty Lee se quedo parada en medio de la habitación, entre Katara y Zuko, volteando a ver a ambos, casi con… rencor. Definitivamente la Ty Lee que se encontraba en ese momento en la pieza, era una totalmente distinta a la que conocían.  
-Ty Lee, las cosas jamás debieron ser como sucedieron ahora- Expresó el Señor del Fuego –Y no me refiero a lo que acabas de ver- Un silencio reino la atmósfera, era desagradable, sentían que costaba respirar.  
-¿Entonces a que te refieres?- Preguntó ella.  
-Lo que quiero decir, es que… Yo no amo a Mai- Zuko se quedo mirando a Katara, nunca le había explicado bien por que se había casado con la pelinegra; mas bien Katara no había dejado que el le explique.  
-¿Cómo que nunca la has amado?- Expresaron ambas jóvenes, una enojada, y la otra algo confundida…  
-Ty Lee, yo no me case con Mai por amor… Ella lo sabía, sabía que fue por obligación, por lo menos de mi parte… Ella acepto gustosa, aun sabiendo que yo no la amaría… Yo solo ame a Katara- Se volteo y miró a la ojiazul –Yo solo la amo a ella- Luego miro de nuevo a su amiga –Comprende… Yo solo he sido feliz con Katara. No quiere decir que no quiero a Mai, pero ella solo es una amiga a la que he aprendido a querer con el paso del tiempo… Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto si no fuera por esa estupida norma de la nación- Dijo dolido. Las dos mujeres miraron al suelo.

_Zuko leía una y otra vez el mismo párrafo, arrugó el seño… _"Esto no puede ser real"_ pensaba _"Es solo una mala broma". _Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación de su tío, apretando en su puño el pergamino de normas, que llevaba ya un tiempo leyendo.  
Entró al cuarto sin ni siquiera llamar, Iroh volteo a ver a su sobrino. Miró el pergamino en mano del joven, y luego su expresión de enojo _"Al parecer ya llego a esa parte"_ Pensó con tristeza, coloco otra pieza de su juego de los elementos sobre la mesa; sintió los pasos de su sobrino cerca de el. Zuko pateo la mesa de juego de su tío y luego se sentó frente a el. ¿Cómo no se había atrevido a decirle antes?  
-Dime que es mentira, tío- Dijo Zuko, casi suplicando –Dime que estas leyes ya son antiguas, que no todo es verdad- Le rogó el príncipe. Iroh no se veía molesto por lo que le había sucedido a su juego, solo miraba tristemente a su sobrino. Posó una mano en el hombro del joven.  
-Yo también quisiera que fuese mentira, Zuko… Pero es la realidad- Le dijo con tristeza. Zuko extendió el pergamino en el suelo.  
-La familia real, solo puede estar conformada por miembros de nuestra honorable nación… El Señor, o Señora, del Fuego solo puede estar casado con hijos de nobles de nuestra nación; ya que es inaceptable el hecho de que haya mestizos en el linaje real- Citó Zuko el documento – ¿Que quiere decir eso? ¿Qué no puedo estar con Katara? ¿Qué no podré casar con ella?- En los ojos del muchacho, se formaron pequeñas lagrimas, que secó antes de que salieran. El Dragón, bajó la mirada.  
-Lo siento, Zuko… Pero esa es la realidad- Volvió a repetirle.  
-¿Y por que no me dijeron antes? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de entregarle mi corazón a alguien de otra nación? ¿Por qué siempre me quieren separar de Katara?- Gritó enojado… Se calmo un poco y añadió con melancolía – ¿Por qué nuestra nación tiene que ser tan prejuiciosa? ¿Es que acaso la guerra todavía no acaba?  
-No en la mente de nuestros mundo… La guerra ha cesado físicamente, sobrino… Pero aun hay resentimientos, y muchas costumbres; y eso es algo que no podemos cambiar… No por ahora- Le decia Iroh, intentado darle apoyo. Zuko se aferro a su tío. Intento no mostrarse débil, pero no pudo evitar llorar ante la única persona que se había comportado como un verdadero padre a través del los años.  
Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que Zuko lloraba frente alguien, Iroh abrazó a su sobrino, a su hijo… Y lo consoló, porque el chico debía renunciar a algo muy valioso… Su amor… O su Nación._

Zuko se acerco a una mesa que había en su cuarto, abrió un cajón y extrajo un pergamino, se lo dio a Ty Lee.  
-La familia real, solo puede estar conformada por miembros de nuestra honorable nación. El Señor, o Señora, del Fuego solo puede estar casado con hijos de nobles de nuestra nación; ya que es inaceptable el hecho de que haya mestizos en el linaje real- Leyó la castaña, ya que el hombre le había señalado donde leer. Katara sintió algo raro en el estomago cuando la otra había leído "Mestizos"; su expresión había cambiado a una nerviosa.  
-¿Ahora comprenden?- Dijo Zuko –Mi tío, tuvo que hacer un acuerdo con los padres de Mai… Realmente, si no me hubiera casado con ella, hubiese sido contigo, Ty Lee- Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña que lo miraba mas serena. Todo el enojo se había esfumado.

Otra vez toda la habitación quedo en silencio. Zuko seguía recordando cuando le habían avisado que Mai, acepto casarse con el, Ty Lee no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que se había enterado en esa tarde… Y Katara, ella solo podía pensar en que no ya no debía decirle nada a Zuko _"Solo le traería problemas" _Se dijo internamente.

-Perdón- Susurró Ty Lee –Yo no sabía nada de esto…  
-Nadie lo sabía, Ty Lee… Ni siquiera yo- Katara miró a Zuko con algo de tristeza –Yo no lo sabía por haber sido muy inmadura, perdóname por no escucharte antes, Zuko- Añadió la maestra. Los tres se miraban, la angustia que antes reinaba alrededor de ellos desaparecía, para se suplantada por una calma acogedora.  
-Oye Ty Lee… Se que esta mal lo que Katara y yo estamos haciendo. Yo quiero a Mai como una amiga, ella llego a ganarse mi cariño… Me siento mal al traicionarla, pero durante cuatro años, solo he traicionado a mis sentimientos, y eso es peor.  
-Mai te ama demasiado, Zuko… ¿Sabes que es lo peor?- Zuko negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Ty Lee –Lo peor es que… Katara te ama aun mas- Viró a ver a la ojiazul, esta se había sonrojado ante las palabras de la circense –Solo hay que verles para darse cuenta- La castaña soltó un leve suspiro, sin decir nada, se dirigió a la puerta, tomo el pomo para abrir y dijo –No me pidan que les apoye… Por que no será así; solo intentare comprender las cosas, yo estoy con Mai y Azula por que son mis amigas. Por ahora me quedare callada… Pero- Giró un poco el rostro, que mostraba una expresión ausente- Ustedes le tendrán que decir a Mai; si en verdad la quieres aunque sea como amiga, Zuko, se que no tardaras en hacerlo- Volteo de nuevo hacia sus compañeros y se inclinó ante Zuko –Con su permiso, Señor del Fuego… Y si acepta una sugerencia, será mejor que la señorita se retire a arreglarse, por que el banquete no tardara en empezar- Dicho lo anterior, salió sin decir nada mas.

Zuko y Katara se quedaron en silencio…  
-Mestizos- Murmuro la maestra agua.  
-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó en voz baja el hombre. La chica solo negó con la cabeza –Oye, Katara… Antes de que viniera Ty Lee, y de que nosotros… Bueno yo, empezara a besarte ¿No me habías venido a decir algo?- Katara se asustó por la pregunta. Otra vez un nerviosismo extraño se apodero de ella, bajo la vista y empezó a jugar su revuelto cabello.  
-Esto… Yo… No, para nada. Solo estaba buscando un pretexto para verte- Dijo riendo nerviosamente. Zuko la miró sin creerle nada.  
-Habías mencionado que era algo importante… Algo sobre una mentira, ¿no?- Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con una mirada muy inquisidora –Dime lo que querías decirme… Esta vez no te interrumpiré- Prometió el.  
-Solo son problemas- Susurró –Para mi nunca a sido un problema, pero para ti, seguramente lo será- Su voz se quebró un poco, aunque intentó ocultarlo; Zuko se percato de ello y le abrazo, pero la chica se separo de el – ¿Sabes? Yo debí habértelo dicho hace mucho… Pero no me atrevía. Te odiaba, Zuko… O eso pensaba- La joven se rehusaba a mirar al ambarino –Zuko… Zuko, yo debí decírtelo antes… Pero, no pude. Y hoy venia a decirte sobre el, pero es tan difícil- Suspiró derrotada.  
-¿Quién él?- Preguntó Zuko -¿Quién él, Katara? ¿Quien?- Tomó a la castaña de los hombros en un acto de desesperación; la mujer abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la actitud de el, luego los cerró lentamente… Zuko era el mismo de años atrás. Sintió un líquido tibio correr por sus mejillas –No llores y dime quien es… ¿De que mentira me hablas?- Su desesperación era enorme, su mente quedo en blanco por unos instantes… Luego los pensamientos empezaron a surgir de la nada –No me digas que estas casada… O que te has enamorado, o quizás comprometido- Susurró espantado, la miró, pero esta solo veía el suelo, como su fuese muy interesante. Era ridículo de su parte ponerse en ese plan, pero la simple idea, de que SU Katara amara a alguien mas, era abominable. Volvió a hablar –No me digas que ya hay alguien a tu lado. No me digas que existe alguien que te puede hacer reír, y al otro instante llorar. No puede haber persona que duerma a tu lado, y se el primer rostro que ves en la mañana… Katara, no me digas nada de eso; dime que la mentira, es una mentira que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ni con nuestra relación. Dímelo por favor- Suplicó el hombre. Katara sonrió levemente, aunque él no lo noto… Zuko podía decir todo tipo de cursilerías cuando quería… Sin duda, era el Señor…. Pero del drama. Limpio sus lágrimas con el torso de su mano, y encaró al de la cicatriz.  
-Es cierto, hay alguien en mi vida. Todos los días despierto y lo veo dormido junto a mí. Cuando estoy con el, no puedo dejar de mirarlo y sonreír, y cuando el sufre, yo sufro con él… Y lo amo con toda mi vida, pero… Aun así, me siento incompleta- Dijo ella. Zuko volteo a ver hacia otro lado.  
-Me lo temía- Musitó. Katara sonrió con melancolía.  
-Estoy incompleta, Zuko… El y yo estamos incompletos… Por que… Por que te necesitamos- Giró a verla totalmente sorprendido, ¿Qué rayos pretendía con decirle eso?  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que "él" me necesita?- Preguntó, recalcando el "ÉL".  
-Yo te necesito por que te amo… Y el… Por que necesita a su padre- La maestra esperó la reacción de su amante con una dulce sonrisa posada en los labios.

"_Por que necesita a su padre" _Era la única frase que flotaba en su cabeza… Todas las locas ideas de bodas, compromisos y demás tonterías, fueron pisoteadas por los pequeños pies de un niño… Era como si un pequeñín, corriera por su mente, destruyendo las ideas que antes había surgido en su mente.  
-¿Te refieras a?… ¿Un niño?… ¿Un hijo nuestro?- La expresión de su rostro le resulto graciosa a Katara, que solo asentía con la cabeza, confirmándole a Zuko. Este, se dejo caer en la cama con pesadumbre, la curandera se acostó en su pecho, jugando la ropa de el, trazando circulo por su torso.  
-Se que no fue la mejor manera… O el mejor momento… Pero era necesario- Murmuró ella. Su calido aliento, chocaba contra en cuerpo del gobernante, causándole un delicioso estremecimiento. Todo lo anterior se desvanecía, al igual que los suspiros desaparecen en el aire. Zuko quiera conservar esa sensación, guardar ese momento, en el que cría que su corazón y el de su morena latían al mismo instante, en que el cuerpo de la chica le daba tibieza a su alma, que sentía hacia mucho tiempo fría.  
Aun así, no pudo evitar de manera tonta.  
-¿Estas segura que es mi hijo?- Su voz fue queda al hablar.  
-Tonto… Claro que lo es- Respondió de igual manera.  
-¿Cómo se llama?  
-Kaytto-Susurró ella. Alzó el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron.  
-Kaytto… Como mi abuelo  
-Como el padre de tu madre- Reafirmo ella. Zuko sonrió ante el recuerdo de su abuelo materno.

_-Zuko estas todo mojado- Dijo Ursa preocupada. El niño la ignoro, y siguió caminando totalmente enojado.  
-¡Argh! Esas niñas- Gritó antes de entrar al palacio ante la mirada de la princesa Ursa. El chiquillo caminaba sin hacer caso a los sirvientes que se topaba en el camino preguntándole si se deseaba cambiar. Hasta que una voz lo hizo detenerse.  
-Zuko ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó una voz anciana. El aludido volteo y se encontró con la sonrisa amable de su abuelo. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, su cabello ya blanco, que tenia la típica barba, bigotes y patillas de un hombre de la nación del fuego. Unos lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, le daban una apariencia de gran sabiduría. Vestía con una armadura muy lujosa, y entre sus manos, sostenía su casco, que indicaba su alto rango en el ejército.  
-Abuelo Kaytto- Farfulló, su expresión de enojo, cambio por una de sincera alegría – ¡Abuelo!- Gritó con felicidad, y corrió hacia el anciano, el General Kaytto – ¿Cuando volviste? ¿Cómo te fue en la última batalla? ¿Crees que le ganemos al reino Tierra? Dime, abuelo, dime- Decía exaltado el chico.  
-Je, je… Calma, pequeño príncipe. Estas totalmente mojado. Vamos a tu pieza para que te cambies, y ahí te diré todo lo que quieras- Zuko sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Camino junto a su abuelo hacia su cuarto… Mientras en la distancia, Ursa veía a los dos hombres de su vida irse… Su padre había vuelto… Solo podía significar que… Era tiempo de huir._

Katara alzó la vista, se fijó el rostro de Zuko, se veía tan sereno; sonrió… El había tomado la noticia de una manera muy positiva,  
-Supongo que el Avatar y su novia ya lo saben- Dijo el en voz baja –Y que decir de tu hermano y tu cuñada- Añadió.  
-Así es… Toph fue la que descubrió mi embarazo- Expresó la ojiazul. El príncipe la miró – ¿Quieres saber como?- El hizo un gesto afirmativo –Bueno… ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuiste a hablar conmigo al Polo Sur, para decirme que te casabas?- El maestro desvío la mirada y susurró algo que sonó a un "Como olvidarlo" con triste voz. Ella prosiguió a contar su relato.

_Katara se abrazo mas de Toph, llorando por la noticia que Zuko le había dado. Este se había ido unas horas atrás, no había soportado haber hecho llorar a Katara… El había huido.  
-Princesita… Calma, deja de llorar- Le dijo Toph, acariciando el cabello de su amiga. La pequeña ciega, no tenia idea de donde había sacado tanta… Comprensión. No sabía que ella podía consolar de esa manera, siendo tan dura e insensible. La respiración de la morena se fue tranquilizando poco a poco. Sus mejillas se sentían pegajosas por las lágrimas derramadas, y sus ojos estaban hinchados.  
-Quiero dormir-Dijo la mayor, se acerco a su saco de dormir. Sentía su corazón partido, tenía un dolor en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar… Pero aun con todo ese sufrimiento, sentía algo más… Era como una… __**Esperanza **__brillando en su interior.  
Toph quedo pensativa, mientras escuchaba el ruido que producía Katara al acomodarse sobre su saco. Le chiquilla se acostó y apoyo su cabeza en el vientre de la morena.  
-Tu vientre esta tibio… Aunque otras partes de tu cuerpo estén a una temperatura menor- Murmuró –Vente conmigo y Aang, Katara, van a mi casa, estar aquí no te hace bien. Tus recuerdos terminaran por ahogarte- La pelinegra la abrazó –Vamos, te hará bien el cambio._

Acepte ir con Toph, no muy convencida… Pero fui- Continuo Katara.  
-Ella ya sabia de tu embarazo… Supongo- Preguntó Zuko.  
-No, todavía no… Toph no podía sentir las vibraciones en el Polo Sur, ahí es totalmente ciega ya que no hay tierra firme, solo nieve-Dijo con una sonrisa –Y también por que tenía que usar zapatos, aun contra su voluntad- Añadió de manera alegre.

_Katara, Aang y Toph sobrevolaban el mar, en Appa. Momo estaba siendo consentido por la ojiazul, que lo acariciaba encima de sus piernas, desde que Katara había subido a Appa, el pequeño lemur no se separaba de ella.  
-Oye Katara- Dijo toph acercándose un poco a su amiga, la quiso tocar, pero el pequeño animal que estaba en sus piernas, la intento arañar – ¿Que te pasa Momo? Aang, controla a ese mono volador… Me quiere matar- Añadió la chica con enojo. Momo se volvió a acomodar en las piernas de Katara, la chica, solo veía a Toph y sonreía levemente, mientras acariciaba a adormilado lemur.  
Había un silencio agradable, solo oían el silbido del viento en sus oídos… Hasta que Toph lo rompió.  
-¡Ah! ¡Por fin hay calor!- Gritó con alegría, se quito las botas y las aventó al mar, mientras gritaba "¡¡¡LIBERTAD!!!"  
-¡Toph!- Fue reprimida por sus amigos.  
-Ops… Lo siento, no en donde las puse- Dijo con fingida inocencia, una sonrisa infantil adornaba su aniñado rostro.  
Aang y Katara soltaron un suspiro. Una horas mas tarde se encontraban aterrizando en el patio de la mansión de los Bei Fong. La pelinegra fue la primera en descender.  
-¡Tierra!- Gritó ella tirándose al piso, luego se puso a hacer ángeles en la roca. El avatar ayudo a bajar a la morena; esta le agradeció con una sonrisa. Toph sintió todos esos movimientos con claridad, "_Que hermoso era poder ver" _pensó ella; pero había algo distinto. La chica se reincorporo y se quedo pensativa.  
-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Aang. La niña se quedo callada y frunció el ceño.  
-Chicos… ¿Hay alguien mas aparte de nosotros?  
-No…- Respondieron al unísono – ¿Por que preguntas Toph?- Añadió Katara acercándose a la bandida. Toph sintió con mas claridad, sus nublados ojos se abrieron mas, en una expresión de gran sorpresa.  
-Imposible- Susurró  
_

Katara se quedo callada, acomodando sus pensamientos. Zuko jugaba con los cabellos de su maestra.  
-Toph se porto de manera extraña esos días, cuando estaba conmigo, era como si me analizara… Realmente yo no la comprendía, ni tampoco comprendía a mi cuerpo- Dijo bromeando –Empecé a tener mareos y nauseas, no sabia porque… Y mi mente, era un revoltijo. Aun estando lejos de todo lo que me pudiera recordar a ti, me sentía mal, algo muy dentro de mi, me hacia pensar en ti. Empecé a hundirme en mi tristeza, y no comía- Añadió con un suspiro- Toph y Aang se dieron cuenta, y una noche… 

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, Katara que estaba a lado de la ventana mirando las estrellas, volteo hacia quien acababa de entrar.  
-Ya me dijeron las sirvientas que no has comido en tres días- Gritó enojada – ¿Qué estas planeando? ¿Dejar de comer hasta que Zuko venga en un caballo-avestruz, trepe por la ventana y te llave a la nación del fuego? ¿Es que acaso esperas que venga y llore por que lo perdones? Escúchame bien Katara, eso no va a ocurrir, el esta a punto de casarse y tu solo te estas matando… Y eso no esta bien en este momento, ni en otro- Dijo intentando serenarse –No es bueno en tu estado.  
Los azules ojos de Katara, estaban cristalizados y solo atino a preguntar con media voz -¿A que estado te refieres?  
-A que en tu estado no es bueno dejar de comer… Por tu bien, y por el de el- Dijo acercándose y tocando el vientre de su amiga. Esta hizo una mueca de sorpresa y abrió la boca para preguntar, pero no pudo –Así es Katara… Estas embarazada, lo puedo sentir claramente. Hay una nueva vida dentro de ti- Dijo con una sonrisa._

Zuko dejo de acariciar el cabello de ella.  
-Yo debí estar ahí- Farfulló el, se sentía impotente, le dolía saber la verdad, pero ya nada se podía hacer; además, Katara no le recriminaba nada.  
-No te agobies- Dijo ella, se levantó –Ya me voy- Añadió sin mas.  
-¿Que? ¿Por que?- Preguntó, incorporándose de la cama, y mirándola incrédulo. Katara le regalo una dulce sonrisa y contestó.  
-Porque, a cierto gobernante descuidado se le ocurrió hacer un banquete… Y a ese mismo tontito, se le había olvidado por escuchar historias de su hermosa ex prometida, ahora su sucia amante- Agregó bromeando, ante la cara de desconcierto de Zuko, luego, el sonrío levemente y masculló divertido _"Sucia amante". _Se levantó y abrió la puerta.  
-Pase usted- Le dijo cordialmente a la morena dejando la pasar, ella se acerco y le dio un corto beso en los labios.  
-Nos vemos al rato, su Alteza- Sonrió y se marchó por el pasillo, con una sonrisa en los labios.  
Zuko cerró la puerta sonriendo tontamente.  
-Katara- Susurró el hombre. _"Tío Iroh"_ Pensó _"Tengo que decirle"_, salió de su pieza y se dirigió hacía el salón de té de su tío.

Caminó hacía el cuarto de su tío, era la hora en le que él, solía tomar el té. Llegó y se paró frente la puerta… La abrió de golpe. El Dragón del Oeste, se aferró a su mesa de té, como un reflejo condicionado, ya que sabía de antemano, que cuando Zuko entraba a sus cuartos, abriendo de golpe las puertas, solo podía significar una cosa… Que su mesa terminaría patas arribas, y el contenido de la misma, totalmente regado en el suelo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el Señor del Fuego ingresó a la estancia a paso lapido, después de cerrar los accesos al salón; se sentó enfrente de su tío y sonrío, tomo una de las tazas y la alzo hacia su pariente.  
-¿Me sirves?- El anciano se quedo incrédulo, pero luego sonrío.  
-¿Buenas noticias, sobrino?- Pregunto amablemente, con esa voz ronca que se adquiere por los años, y ya era tan característica en él. Le sirvió un poco de té de Jazmín.  
-Así es, tío… Todavía no me lo creo; hace pocos días pensaba que la vida era una tortura, y ahora, la vida es muy, buena. El sol vuelve a brillar- Dijo sonriendo, sorbió un poco del líquido –Delicioso… Solo como tu lo puedes hacer, tío- Elogió el ambarino.  
-¿Y a que se debe esa perspectiva de la vida?- Cuestionó.  
-A que tengo un hijo- Se levantó de golpe moviendo la mesa, que no se cayó, gracias a que Iroh la había sostenido. Zuko caminaba alegremente con una **enorme** sonrisa en pos.  
-Al parecer la señorita Katara ya te hablo de Kaytto- Habló el mayor, acariciando su larga barba. Su sobrino se quedo parado en medio de la habitación y volteo a ver al hombre, sin decir nada.  
-¿Que? ¿Tú sabías de Kaytto? ¿Tú sabías que **yo** tenía un hijo?- Preguntó alterado.  
-Esto… Je, je, bueno se podría decir que tenía un poco de conocimiento sobre el- Sonrío Iroh nerviosamente. Zuko lo miro iracundo y tomó asiento de nuevo.  
-Tú lo sabías y no te dignaste a decirme nada… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Le gritó. El viejo lo miró con reproche.  
-Yo no dije nada, por que no podía- Fue su escueta respuesta.  
-¿Y como te enteraste? ¿Cuando?- Discutió un poco mas calmado, aun molesto.  
-Bueno, primero me entere por una carta, y hace un par de meses, fui a verificarlo- Ambos tomaron su té en silencio.

_Tenía la carta entre sus manos, la leía una y otra vez los últimos párrafos…  
_"… Es por eso que me atrevo a contarle sobre esto, ya que le tengo plena confianza. Katara me pidió que no se me ocurriera decirle a Zuko sobre su situación, yo soy una persona muy fiel, por lo mismo no cometeré tal falta; mas sin embrago, jamás lo menciono a usted. Pienso que es importante que usted sepa, al fin y al cabo es su sobrino.  
Señor Iroh, espero que usted no le diga nada a Zuko. Se que usted va a estar de acuerdo conmigo, de que la única persona que puede darle tal noticia al "Gran Señor del Fuego Zuko", es la misma Katara.

Señor Iroh, espero estar haciendo lo correcto. Por favor no me falle.  
Sin nada más que comentarle por el momento, le manda muchos saludos, y los mejores deseos…. Toph

Si se pregunta como pude escribir esta nota, es fácil… Para eso tengo a Pies Ligeros. Así, el también le manda saludos.  
_Iroh, suspiró. Un nieto, siempre había querido uno, sin embargo Zuko no había accedido a concebir, hijo alguno con Mai; el chico todavía no se hacía la idea de que estuviera casado con Mai. Y ahora estaba algo deprimido.  
Un hijo de la señorita Katara, era bueno, era muy bueno… Pero también muy complicado, ya que ese niño, era un mestizo, y no sería aceptado en la familia real.  
Todo era muy complicado._

-Tu hijo tiene tres años, dentro de unos meses cumplirá cuatro- Sonrío –Debes sentirte orgulloso, ese pequeño, es todo un maestro fuego… Hace pocos meses lo conocí, y le empecé dar unas lecciones de Fuego-control. Es un lindo niño, y sacó tus ojos.  
-Yo debería enseñarle- Dijo Zuko –Me debiste haber dicho- Agregó.  
-No podía por dos razones… Primera, solo la señorita Katara te podía decir. Y la segunda, es que en ese momento solo te hubieras deprimido más. ¿No crees?  
-Tienes razón… Por lo menos ahora lo se. Debo irme- Zuko se levantó para irse.  
-Sobrino- El gobernante volteó a verlo –Escoge tus mejores ropas… Supongo que tu esposa y tu amada querrán verse deslumbradas por ti- Dijo pícaramente.  
-¡Tío! ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Qué rayos insinúas?- El joven estaba totalmente sonrojado.  
-Oh vamos, mas obvios no podían ser la señorita Katara y tu… Abría que ser ciego para no notarlo… Y es mas, creo que hasta la pequeña Toph ya se dio cuenta- El Dragón empezó a reír sonoramente, mientras el rubor de las mejillas de Zuko, se extendía por todo su rostro.  
-No te rías, no es gracioso- Gritó apenado, como un niño al que se le acusa de algo que hizo, pero no lo quiere admitir.  
-Solo hay que ver tu rostro, Zuko… Como sea, ya vete a cambiar- Dijo alegremente. El pelinegro salió de la sala, rumbo a su alcoba, refunfuñando.  
_"Condenado viejo… Sepan los espíritus que le hecha a su té para poder enterarse de tanta cosa"_ Pensaba mientras se marchaba.  
Mientras Iroh, solo tomaba el té en su salón, sonriendo para sus adentros. Pensando en Zuko, Katara y Kaytto. Definitivamente ellos tres hacían mejor familia que Mai y Zuko.

_La vida pareciera que es manejada por un niño con un bote de burbujas, las infla y las manda a volar a la brisa de aire… Las hace estallar, y luego vuelve a hacer otra.  
Es un ciclo… La vida de Zuko, estaba llena de burbujas que estallaban y se volvían a inflar.  
¿Cuánto duraría la ultima burbuja que tenia ahora?_

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

Chan, chan, chan… Ya va otro capitulo, demasiado largo de lo normal, ja, ja, ja… Ojala les haya gustado, que me quede un sábado sin dormir por escribirles todo esto. Felicítenme por el esfuerzo xD.  
Gracias por todos los reviews, en verdad me han ayudado mucho. Gracias, en verdad.  
Quiero pedirles ayuda con un proyecto. Esta semana salí de vacaciones (no lo estoy presumiendo) y es demasiado tiempo para solo escribir fics. Por lo que pienso hacer algo así como un libro ilustrado de "El Dolor del Reencuentro", y si alguien me pudiera ayudar con un dibujo sobre mi fic, se los agradecería mucho, ¡en verdad! (Inner Mizuhi: Ya deja de mendigar dibujos y has una pregunta antes de que se te olvide) Mizuhi: Ay, creía que ya te había ido de vacaciones... Mejor sigamos con lo mío.

Como sea, mejor les hago la pregunta.

¿Cuáles fueron **todos** los factores por lo que Zuko se deprimió?

El que me de las respuestas mas completas y mejor planteadas, gana el punto. Pistas: Busquen en el fic xD.  
Creo que es todo por el momento. Si alguien me puede ayudar con lo de los dibujos, me manda un privado y les doy mi correo para que les explique bien el asunto.  
Sin nada mas que decir me despido con un "Bye, bye" y un…  
¡DEJEN REVIEWS!


	10. Locura

¡Muy bien! Se que me quieren colgar, así que pido unas sinceras disculpas… Vi que ya llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y me siento terrible, espero no se repita.  
Agradezco mucho a los lectores que tuvieron la molestia de dejarme un review, en verdad me hacen sentir muy bien.  
Ustedes saben que mis capítulos están dedicados a mis lectores (Gracias otra vez). Pero este nuevo se lo dedico a tres personas que me han presionado mucho para ponerme a trabajar, je, je, je… Gracias a Juri, Umeko-Chan y Maga-Azul, por presionarme tanto por el Msn; espero que les agrade este capítulo y créanme… Mai se arrepentirá con creces de haber besado a nuestro príncipe xD.  
Nos vemos en los comentarios del final…  
Disfruten el capítulo.

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZKZ**

**Capítulo 10- Locura.**

El niño caminaba detrás de su abuela, mirando a todos lados.  
-¿Entonces todo esta bien?- Pregunto Kanna.

-Así es Gran-Gran, todos estamos bien- Dijo un muchacho, hizo una reverencia a la mujer y se marcho. Desde hacia dos semanas, cuando Katara y Sokka habían partido a la nación del fuego, Kanna y Hadoka se habían quedado a cargo de la aldea. Hadoka había dejado de ser jefe para descansar un poco de la guerra, cediéndole el puesto a su primogénito; mientras Katara, desde los trece ya se hacia cargo del bienestar de mujeres, niños y ancianos.

Kaytto estaba aburrido, su abuelo estaba viendo alguno asuntos con Batto, por esa razón no lo había podido cuidar; eso quería decir, aburrirse con Gran-Gran.  
-Abuela¿Ya nos podemos il?- Pregunto el chiquillo. La anciana lo miro con reproche.

-No, Kaytto… Tienes que aprender, dentro de unos años serás un hombre y tendrás muchas mas obligaciones; por eso debes ser responsable- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a uno grupo de mujeres.

-Pelo… Pelo… Pelo todavía tengo…- El niño puso una mueca de concentración y empezó a "contar" sus deditos. Saco la lengua, intentando pensar mas, era un gesto que hacía siempre que se esforzaba mucho; mostró los dedos de su mano todos extendidos –Tengo tles años…. Soy tolo un ninio, no un homble- Repuso el ambarino. Su abuela lo agarró de la mano y siguió caminando. Las mujeres de la aldea se acercaron y se pusieron a hablar con ella. En un descuido, Kaytto se soltó de su nana. No se alejo de ella, simplemente, odiaba sentirse atado, o unido. Le gustaba ser _"lible"; _menudo pensamiento para un chiquillo de escasos tres años, aunque pronto cumpliría los cuatro.

Pasó su vista despreocupadamente, una gran mueca de aburrimiento adornaba su rostro; había demasiado blanco en el paisaje. El horizonte era muy notorio, ya que la blancura de la nieve contrastaba demasiado con los tonos rojos y rosas del cielo del Polo Sur. Sobre esa franja que dividía el cielo y la tierra, vislumbro un punto negro. Los ojos de Kaytto se abrieron desmesuradamente de la emoción.

-¡Pingüino!-Gritó y empezó a correr hacia el animal. Una de las mujeres lo vio y expresó.

-¡Gran-gran, Kaytto se esta yendo!- Todas voltearon, y luego corrieron atrás del castaño.

-¡Pingüino, pingüino!- Gritaba Kaytto mientras corría, los otros niños de la aldea se miraban unos a otros, sonreían, se levantaba y seguían a su amigo gritando igual que el "¡Pingüino, pingüino!", antes de que las mujeres pudieran darles alcance, los chiquillos ya estaban sobre los animales, deslizándose por las montañas de nieve.

Al bajar, todos fueron reprendidos por sus madres, excepto uno.

-Kaytto- El aludido volteo a ver quien lo llamaba.

-Hola, abuelito- Contesto nervioso. Hadoka se acerco a el.

-Necesitamos hablar, pequeño-Dijo el hombre, tomó la mano de su nieto y lo llevó hacia la casa.

-Poble Kaytto, lo van a leglañal- Susurró un niño, amigo del pequeño maestro fuego.

Mientras el niño estaba hablando con su abuelo, la noche caía lentamente en todo el mundo, incluyendo la Nación del Fuego.

En el Palacio Rojo se sentía una grata algarabía como hacia años no se experimentaba. Los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro, moviendo, arreglando, haciendo y deshaciendo. Era cierto, que al principio no estaban muy alegres al saber del gran banquete. Pero ahora era distinto, sabían que una fiesta así traería tranquilidad, y más paz. Las mujeres hablaban entre si, comentando todo lo que sabía sobre los invitados, la comida que sería servida, el show que se daría, etc.… Los hombres solo sonreían y seguían trabajando, algunos silbaban, otros solo estaban en silencio; los mas jóvenes ayudaban en lo que podía, pero, realmente eran algo holgazanes, aunque, al ver todo el entusiasmo de los adultos pensaban que todo ese trabajo arduo valdría la pena.

"_Siempre hay luz hasta en los lugares mas oscuros"_

-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó Aang, acercándose por detrás de Toph.

-No, puedo sola- Replicó la chica sujetando su cabello en un tocado.

-Pero, esta todo mal peinado- Dijo el Avatar riendo suavemente.

-¿Quieres enfadarme?- Cuestiono ella con una mueca de enojo.

-No, pero creo que ya lo hice- Respondió nervioso el muchacho. Toph suspiró, pero no se disculpo; Aang sabía que ese suspiro decía todo, así que no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. Tomó una peineta del tocador y empezó a arreglar el cabello de su novia.

-Quizá no lo haga tan bien como Suki o Katara, pero es lo mejor que pude-dijo sonriendo; la Bandida calló y luego sonrío un poco.

-No importa, Pies Ligeros- Alegó ella con voz calma, un tono que era inusual en ella.

Terminó de vestirse detrás del biombo, salio con un sencillo vestido verde y toques cafés, no era ostentoso, pero si muy bonito. Sokka sonrió ante la imagen de su esposa, ella le devolvió el gesto, se acerco y besó tiernamente; los años, los sucesos, absolutamente todo lo que les había pasado, había dulcificado los corazones de ambos guerreros, aunque eso no significaba que se hubieran vuelto mas débiles, al contrario, los fortalecía.

-Oye¿Por qué creer que no vino Katara?- Preguntó Suki, mientras ponía unos adornos en su cabello, y luego se perfumaba un poco –Se supone que vendría para el tratamiento- Dijo posando una mano en su vientre. Sokka, acostado en la cama se quedo callado, jugando con su boomerang.

-No me imagino porque, debió ser algo demasiado importante- Se acomodó sobre las suaves almohadas y se dispuso a dormir.

-¡Sokka!- Gritó Suki reprendiéndole, Sokka abrió un ojo y miro a la enojada pelirroja, que tenía las manos en la cadera, en forma de jarra –Vístete, en un rato es la cena- El castaño se sentó con pereza en la cama.

-Tonto Zuko¿Quién lo manda a organizar un banquete?- La mujer miró sorprendida a su esposo.

-¿Escuche bien¿El gran Sokka esta enojado por ir a una cena?- Preguntó burlonamente.

-Solo hay una cosa más importante, para mí, que la comida.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, el Sueño- Dijo Sokka muy campante, la guerrera enarcó una ceja.

-¿Ah, si?- Repitió su pregunta ella. Sokka la miró, unos segundos pasaron, la mirada de enojo de Suki se hizo más grande, y el gesto de desconcierto de Sokka cambio por uno de vergüenza.

-¡No! No quise decir eso… ¡Tu eres lo mas importante para mi!- Gritó el hombre espantado. La mirada de su mujer se suavizo.

-Tonto- Susurró ella, se acercó a el y lo volvió a besar.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, buscó a Ty Lee con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Se fijó en la ventana, vio que el Sol ya no se distinguía en el ventanal, se levantó asustada de la cama.

-¡Por los Espíritus!- Dijo alterada, se dio cuenta de que su amiga le había retirado las zapatillas al verla dormida, se calzó con rapidez y salió apresurada hacía su alcoba.

Caminó a prisa, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, entró y cerró; se empezó a desvestir en medio de la habitación, dejando las prendas retiradas por todo el lugar, _"Ya lo recogerán las sirvientas" _pensó la mujer;ya desnuda, entró al baño. Tardó menos de cinco minutos en salir, al parecer le había preparado el baño desde hacía rato, pues el agua estaba fría. Se puso los típicos vendajes que se llevan bajo las faldas, pero, los que normalmente cubrían sus pechos, fueron cambiados por unos distintos; esta noche, esas vendas no cubrirían sus hombros, y en vez de una tela blanca que cubriera las tiras, seria un fino lienzo de seda dorada con pequeños adornos rojos.

La mujer se sentía extraña con esas pocas prendas, suspiró rendida, esa no sería su noche; se acerco a un elegante armario y sacó un vestido rojo con bordados de hilos de oro y plata, también extrajo otra pieza, pero esta era solamente dorada. No tenía ni mangas, ni tirantes, además de ser demasiado corta, solo le llegaba hasta la mitad de las piernas, muy por encima de las rodillas; en las propias palabras de Mai, es "vestido", solo parecía un tubo de tela. Se lo puso sin mucho animo, luego tomó el rojo y se vistió con el. El rojo tenía unas mangas muy anchas, y el largo, que decir, si no las enrollaba en sus brazos, se irían arrastrando por el piso del palacio. La falda del mismo poseía don largas aberturas a cada lado, dejando ver las piernas de la emperatriz cuando caminaba.

-¡Maldición!- Susurró enojada, odiaba ese vestido, con el simple hecho de moverse, exponía más piel de lo decente, según ella. Maldecía el escote del atuendo, que dejaba ver la piel que había debajo de cuello hasta el inicio de nacimiento de sus senos; maldecía las tradiciones antiguas, que solo ellas eran las culpables de que ella usara ese vestido; maldecía todo lo que en ese momento se le cruzara por la mente –¡Maldita…!-Llamaron a la puerta y luego la abrieron, interrumpiendo su ultima blasfemia en contra de quien sabe que o quien. Una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises ingresó a la habitación sin ni siquiera pedir permiso.  
-Buenas noches, Milady- Dijo amablemente la sirvienta.

-¿Qué quieres, Umiko?- Pregunto Mai enojada.

-Solo cumplir con mi trabajo, Mai… Al fin y al cabo es lo único que puedo hacer aquí- Contesto la chica, una sonrisa altanera se formo en sus labios; se acercó a las lámparas que había en las paredes, encendió una pequeña llama en sus dedos y comenzó a encender cada candil.

Mai la miraba fijamente; Umiko era la única sirvienta que solía tratar a Mai de "tu", realmente, aquella chica no siempre había sido parte de la servidumbre, la Señora del Fuego recordaba haber estudiado con ella en la Real Academia de Fuego para señoritas. Umiko tenía sangre de nobles en sus venas, pero, en los inicios del mandato de del Señor del Fuego Ozai, su familia fue acusada de traición, Mai nunca supo los cargos con exactitud; solo recordaba que una tarde, vio a su madre muy afligida, mientras su padre se vestía con su armadura, también recordaba que horas mas tarde los desgarradores gritos de un par de hombres y mujeres inundaron los pasillos del Palacio Rojo. Mai se entero a día siguiente, que habían ejecutado a la familia de Umiko, a excepción de ella, al parecer, alguien había intercedido por la vida de la chiquilla, impidiendo que la mataran, pero fue mandada a trabajar en el palacio como sirvienta. La mujer salio de sus pensamientos y miro a la muchacha de nuevo.

-¡Listo!- Dijo alegremente Umiko, se acerco a Mai y le sonrió –Te ves hermosa, Mai- Una sombra de tristeza se notaba en sus ojos y la sonrisa se le borro del rostro –Me gustaría poder vestirme como tu, alguna vez- Añadió, luego soltó un suspiro –Como sea, siéntese en el taburete- Pidió la mucama señalando el lugar.

-¿Para que?- Cuestionó la ambarina desconcertada.

-¿Para que mas? Para que la arregle obviamente; hay que peinarla y maquillarla, además que la ayudare a calzarse, usted sola no podrá sin ensuciar las mangas de su traje- Mai acepto, se sentó donde le dijeron y dejo que Umiko jugara con su cabello. Mai fue maquillada, y también calzada con unas sandalias doradas, que tenían unas cintas del mismo color que se amarraban en las pantorrillas.

La chica de ojos grises sonrío al ver terminado su trabajo. Mai se miro al espejo, tenía que admitirlo, se veía realmente bien, pero eso no importaba, ya que al final de cuentas, su esposo no le haría caso, estaba segura de que en toda la cena, la atención de Zuko estaría sobre esa maldita rata de la Tribu Agua. Sintió su sangre hervir por la ira. Su acompañante notaba lo que ocurría. A lo largo de esos cuatro años, había estado a servicio exclusivo de Mai, mas que su dama de compañía, era algo así como una confidente; estaba totalmente conciente de los problemas entre los Señores del Fuego, y no porque Mai se los contara todos, mas bien, era por que Umiko era muy buena en enterarse de lo que sucedía.

-Retírate, Umiko- Pidió la mujer.

-Si, Mi Señora… Solo recuerde estar en media hora en el comedor principal- Contesto la muchacha. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir, volteó hacía el tocador, vio como Mai enjugaba una solitaria lagrima.

-Dije que te retiraras- Volvió a decir sin ni siquiera mirarla. Umiko se apuro y salió.

-Si así se siente ser la Señora del Fuego… Creo que no es tan malo ser una sirvienta- Musitó la mucama mientras caminaba hacía su cuarto, su jornada había terminado por ese día; podría descansar todo lo que quisiera hasta la mañana siguiente… Aunque no estaría mal ver que sucedería en el banquete, algo le decia que sería… Interesante.

Mai veía su reflejo, sentía que los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas que luchaban salir. Cerró los ojos intentando apartar los pensamientos que la estaban hiriendo y que tenían dos nombres… _Zuko_ y _Katara_

-Eres débil- dijo una voz muy conocida. Mai abrió los ojos asustada, pasó la vista por todos lados, pero no se encontró con nadie, solo con su imagen en el espejo. La Mai que veía reflejada le sonrió con maldad – ¿Te lo repito? Eres débil, antes no eras así… Mírate, te ves hermosa, y lo único que haces es llorar… Me das vergüenza.

-Debo estar mareada, mírame, hablando con mi reflejo- Susurró Mai.

-Talvez, o quizás yo te estoy diciendo lo que tu no te atreves… - La ambarina estaba pasmada, ella no sentía mover sus labios, sin embargo, el espejo le mostraba que estaba hablando. Puso dos dedos sobre cada sien y empezó a darse un masaje.

-Estoy quedando loca, seguramente es este dolor de cabeza que me esta matando- Se dijo, pero realmente no tenía ningún dolor, solo se lo decía para distraer a su mente. Se levanto del taburete y caminó por su habitación.

-Camina lo que quieras, sigo junto a ti- Dijo esa voz de nuevo; Mai volteo hacia atrás y se encontró consigo misma, parada frente ella –Hola- Dijo cínicamente la otra Mai. La Señora del Fuego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, quiso gritar, pero en vez de eso salió corriendo de su cuarto, sin importarle la dirección, solo quería huir…

Después de correr por unos minutos, volteo a ver a todos lados, vio que no había nadie y que la molesta voz ya no se escuchaba, se sentó en el piso y empezó a llorar amargamente.

Katara sonrío complacida ante el resultado de su vestuario, retiro un mechón de cabello, que caía a un lado de su rostro, con una mano y lo paso atrás de su oreja, el resto de sus ondas castañas estaban recogidas en un peinado alto, tomó una peineta blanca, con una pequeñas piedras de color verde-azul y turquesas, y la colocó en su arreglo. Cogió un brillo y pinto sus labios un poco, el maquillaje que tenía era muy leve, ya no era como antes, recordaba la primera vez que se había maquillado¡Por los espíritus¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir ponerse tanta sombra y colorete? Aunque, era algo muy normal ya que no tuvo a su madre para que le enseñara; Katara abrió un cajón del tocador y sacó el collar de su madre, lo solía guardar ahí cuando iba a bañarse; lo puso en su cuello y se levanto del taburete. Le gustaba su vestido, pensaba que el blanco le quedaba bien, _"Es hasta mejor que el azul"_ pensó la chica; era un traje largo, no era ancho, sin embargo, no se pegaba a su cuerpo, pero aun así, dejaba notar la figura de Katara; la joven sentía sus mejillas enrojecer cuando miraba el cuello y el escote del vestido, que dejaba ver sus hombros y el inicio de su pecho; puso una mano en aquel lugar y mordió su labio inferior, aun estando sola se sentía cohibida. Un cinturón de tela plateada se amarraba en sus caderas. Las mangas del vestido también eran largas, bueno terminaban antes de donde su dedos comenzaban, y los puños de estas era de color turquesa con un bordado plateado¿Qué podía decir? Había comprado la peineta y el vestido juntos hacia mucho tiempo, poco después del nacimiento de Kaytto.

Se calzo con unas zapatilla del mismo color de su cinturón y se sentó en la cama; soltó un fuerte suspiro, algo le hacía falta. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se acerco a la tina y encontró lo que buscaba; el líquido rojo pareció brillar dentro de aquel frasco de vidrio soplado, la ojiazul destapó el frasco y olió la fragancia. Se perfumó un poco y salió del cuarto de baño, fue y se volvió a sentar en la cama, tenía que esperar a que una sirvienta llegase, ya que al parecer, el banquete sería en otro comedor.

Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a sentir sueño, se recostó en la cama.  
-Solo descansare, unos instantes- Dijo ella, antes de caer rendida.

Umiko había escuchado muchas veces aquel nombre, recordaba que Mai siempre maldecía a aquella chica, talvez podría averiguar bien que sucedía; haría cualquier cosa por saber, no se le hizo muy difícil decidirse, se había vestido con el traje de la dama de compañía asignada a esa mujer, había sido muy fácil noquearla, un buen puñetazo en el rostro, y después la había encerrado en su habitación. La joven sobó sus nudillos, le habían quedado unas marcas rojas por el golpe que había dado, pero abría valido la pena si lograba averiguar algo más.

Se detuvo frente la puerta y tocó tres veces.  
-Ya voy- dijo una voz adormilada desde el interior. _"Parece que estaba durmiendo" _Pensó Umiko. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de piel morena y ojos azules, la de ojos grises miro de pies a cabeza a la mujer. _"Vaya, es mucho mas bonita que Mai… El Señor del Fuego tiene toda las razones para engañarla, además, esta mujer se ve mas amable"_

-Buenas noches, Señorita- Dijo la de cabello negro haciendo una reverencia –Soy Umiko y la guiare hacia el comedor- Katara pareció examinar a la mucama.

-¿Y la chica del otro día?- Pregunto somnolienta la ojiazul.

-Oh, ella tenía la noche libre, Señorita…

-Katara, mi nombre es Katara… Puedes dejar de decir Señorita- Dijo la castaña moviendo su mano en señal de restarle importancia –No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo- Añadió con una sonrisa; luego tapo su boca y dio un pequeño bostezo – Disculpa mis modales, acabo de despertar, he tenido una tarde muy… Movida- Katara rió un poco y Umiko le acompaño con una leve sonrisa. Sin mediar alguna otra palabra, ambas mujeres comenzaron a andar por el pasillo hacia el lugar del banquete.

Apretó sus parpados queriendo que las lagrimas ya no salieran de sus ojos. Se respiración se tranquilizó. Una sonrisa llena de malicia se formó en su labios, abrió lentamente los ojos y la sonrisa se ensanchó más; se apoyó en la pared y se levantó con cuidado, sacudió el polvo de su vestido y caminó hacia la zona del palacio que alguna vez había sido la residencia de su familia y ella. Llego con rapidez, abrió una de las puertas entrando directamente a la habitación de su difunta madre, se acercó a un armario y abrió un cajón, buscó durante unos segundos hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, extrajo del aquella gaveta un frasquito con un liquido de color tinto, no llenaba ni la mitad de ese pequeño recipiente, pero la mujer sabía que unas gotas serían mas que suficiente.  
-Esta noche será diferente, amor- Susurró ella, apretando el vidrio entre una de sus manos. Lo guardo en su vestido y salio de la alcoba, antes de salir volteó a ver al interior – Gracias, Madre- Cerró el umbral, y se dirigió al comedor. En verdad ya era tarde.

Llegó a la puerta del comedor sonriendo como siempre, había soltado su cabello, pensaba que le quedaba mejor así que trenzado, se acomodó unos mechones detrás de las orejas y miró a todos lados, vio a dos personas acercarse, una mujer y un hombre, los reconoció con facilidad.  
-¡Azula¡Haru!- Dijo ella felizmente, agitando una mano en el aire para llamar su atención, los aludidos notaron enseguida a la castaña, Azula soltó un suspiro, su amiga jamás cambiaria; Haru sonrío mientras veía como Ty Lee se acercaba a ellos. La muchacha llego junto a ellos y abrazó a la princesa, Azula no se sorprendió ante la muestra de afecto que ya era muy común con la circense, también la abrazó un poco, el maestro tierra simplemente observaba el gran cambio de actitud de su esposa, era obvio que no era la misma chica que había conocido, era imposible no amarla. Las muchachas se separaron – ¡Oh, Azula¡Te ves guapísima esta noche!- Dijo alegremente la castaña, admirando la belleza de su amiga.

-Ty Lee, tu también te vez realmente bien… Aunque yo soy mas bella que tu- Dijo bromeando.

-¡Azula!- Le reprendió Haru.

-Solo bromeo, tonto- Contesto ella con un pequeño bufido. El maestro y la circense comenzaron a reír ante la reacción de la mujer, la princesa los miro un una mueca de reproche, pero no pudo aguantar y se puso a reír junto a los otros dos.

Siguieron a los sirvientes hasta el comedor, Aang vio que Ty Lee, Azula y Haru ya se encontraban ahí, el monje sonrío al verlos tan animados; Toph soltó un bostezo de manera inconsciente; a ella se le seguían haciendo aburridas esas fiestas, pero era mucho mejor estar ahí, que quedarse con sus padres y la escolta que mandaban tras ella siempre que salía. ¿Es que no les entraba en la cabeza que podía cuidarse ella sola? Al parecer no; volvió a bostezar, sentía a pocos metros de ella y Aang, como Sokka y Suki caminaban tomados de las manos, además de que podía escuchar a la perfección las bromas que hacia el guerrero a su esposa, la risa de la muchacha retumbaba en los oídos de la bandida, y no es que Suki estuviera riéndose a carcajadas, sino, que sus risas era tan alegres y contagiosas que no podía evitar escucharlas… La bandida ciega se preguntaba que podía tener de bueno el matrimonio; estar atado a otra persona de por vida no se le hacia nada tentador, si apenas y estaba logrando alejarse de sus padres, para que meterse en otro embrollo como aquel.

La chica no se caía en cuenta todavía de lo que realmente significaba esa palabra, ella solo lo entendía el sentido terrenal de la palabra; sin saber que desde hacía mucho tiempo ella se había atado a alguien más, pero no como un amarre que la limitara o apresara… Talvez luego Toph comprendería que el amor no te aprehendía, mas bien, que te unía y te hacia ser feliz… Además, el amor nunca limitaría a Toph… Porque, para ser exactos, el Aire nunca condicionaba nada y a nadie.

-Llegamos, Katara- Dijo Umiko a Katara sin mirarla siquiera. La joven sirvienta se sentía algo enojada; en todo el trayecto al comedor había intentado sacarle plática a la chica de la Tribu Agua, habían hablado, no podía negarse, pero, cuando la sirvienta había mencionado sutiles insinuaciones entre la ojiazul y Zuko, la chica se mostraba un poco nerviosa; Umiko tuvo que dejar de hablar desde momentos antes de llegar, ya que realmente no le importaba hablar sobre la gran amistad de la maestra agua y sus amigos, entre ellos el Señor del Fuego Zuko, aunque no lo mencionaba explícitamente en sus narraciones; o sobre las tonterías de Sokka, por lo que había entendido era hermano de la morena; que eran los únicos temas que hablaba la otra.

A la pelinegra no le quedaba duda, ahí había algo escondido, y no algo pasado, su lógica siempre le decía _"El que nada debe, nada teme"_, y Katara estaba temiendo algo; Umiko sonrió un poco, al parecer no había perdido en vano su tiempo. Un susurró la saco de sus cavilaciones; un _"Gracias"_, proveniente de la castaña; Umiko volteo hacia ella e hizo una reverencia.  
-Me retiro, vendré por usted después al terminar la cena; si me necesita, estaré cerca del comedor- Dijo fingiendo una de sus mejores sonrisas; la ojiazul asintió y luego se dirigió hacia sus amigos que acababan de llegar.

-¡Hola, chicos!-Dijo alegremente Katara a sus amigos mucho antes de haber llegado hasta ellos, Suki la alcanzo a la joven antes de que llegara.

-Me alegra verte, me tenias preocupada- Expresó la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… Tal vez por que no fuiste a… Tu sabes- Dijo alzando los hombros.

-¡Ah! Eso…- La castaña se sonrojo un poco- ¡Discúlpame, Suki!... Tuve un inconveniente; en verdad, soy una irresponsable, perdón- Contesto nerviosa la muchacha.

-¿Inconveniente?

-¡Si! Inconveniente- Asintió Katara mas nerviosa aun. Su cuñada la miro con extrañes, suspiró y luego tomó de la mano a su amiga.

-Vamos con ellos- Profirió la guerrera, Katara empezó a caminar junto a la otra- Por cierto, te vez…- Un gritó no la dejo terminar.

-¡Katara! Te vez… ¡Wow!- Dijo Sokka tomando de las manos a su hermana y dándole una vuelta.

-Wow no es una descripción, Sokka- Dijo Katara riendo junto a su hermano –Pero gracias por el cumplido… Supongo- Agregó algo cohibida. El hombre abrazó a Suki y Toph al mismo tiempo que ha Katara. Mientras dos personas se acercaban sin que los jóvenes se dieran cuenta.

-¡Mírenme con mis tres mujeres!- Expresó alegremente. Aang tosió levemente para llamar la atención, y para admitir que estaba celoso; y uno de los recién llegados había fruncido el ceño al escuchar las palabras del moreno, aun sin ser tomado en cuenta por el equipo Avatar.

-Oh vamos Aang, no exageres… Es decir, Suki es mi hermosa esposa- Dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios –Katara es mi hermana, aunque a veces me regaña mas que mi madre- La aludida frunció el ceño fingiendo enojo, en recompensa le regalo un beso en la mejilla- Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, esta Toph, que es como mi otra hermanita- Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y deposito un beso es su frente –Además, Toph no es mi tipo… No te ofendas Toph; eres muy pequeña para mi- Dijo Sokka con una sonrisa, las tres chicas empezaron a reír, Aang sonrió junto a su amigo.

-Sokka¿Es que acaso estas borracho?- Preguntó la pelinegra sonriendo; El moreno se quedo meditando unos momentos sobre su respuesta.

-Claro que estoy borracho- Afirmó el joven, y luego añadió – ¡Pero de vida!- Los cuatro jóvenes no pudieron evitar el ensanchar sus sonrisas, era obvio que la noche seria buena.

Zuko miraba desde la distancia a esos chicos, había escuchado la plática y, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que comprendía la alegría de su "cuñado", por llamarlo de cierta manera afectiva.  
Los presentes, que era ya el "equipo Avatar", Azula, Haru, Ty Lee, Arnook, Bumi, Kuei, el rey Tierra, y su esposa; decidieron entrar al comedor.  
Antes de ingresar a él, Katara volteo a todas partes, buscando cierta mirada; la cual encontró pocos metros atrás de ella; el dueño de esos ojos ámbar le sonrío, y con un simple movimiento de labios expresó un "Te Amo", que fue claramente entendido por la joven, ella se sonrojó y sonrío cohibida, para luego entrar al comedor a reencontrarse con sus amigos.

El Señor del Fuego sonrío complacido, de repente, sintió una mirada sobre él, volteó a la derecha, y se topó con la sonrisa bonachona y los amables ojos de su tío, que demostraban una agradable alegría; las mejillas del gobernante se tiñeron de un notable rubor, que Iroh contesto con una sonrisa mas pícara. -¿Que?... ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera, tío?- Pregunto algo enojado el joven, el anciano empezó a reír alegremente ante el sorprendido soberano.  
-Nada, sobrino… Nada- Contestó entre risas, moviendo una mano, en señal de restarle importancia al asunto.

El joven suspiró, y miró a todos lados buscando a alguien – ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Iroh.  
-Es tarde, y Mai no ha llegado.

-Ah, eso- El hombre acaricio su barba como haciendo memoria y luego contestó –No la esperes y entra solo- Le ordenó.

-Pero se supone que debo entrar con ella- Replicó el otro con semblante de incertidumbre.

-¡Entra ahora!- Ordenó Iroh nuevamente y susurró para si _"Esta chico, se nota que no lee sobre tradiciones"_; Zuko, sin mas remedio se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de llegar, sintió como fue jalado hacia atrás.

-Pero que demo…- Iroh había tirado de la túnica del muchacho hacia el, dejando sin terminar de hablar a su sobrino.

-No, mejor yo entro antes… Entra de ultimo, te dará mas importancia- Se excuso el anciano; Zuko se limito a enarcar una ceja.

-Lo que sea- Dijo desganado, viendo como su tío entraba al comedor; vio las puertas de este cerrarse atrás de su tío, busco de nuevo a su esposa, y al no encontrarla, dejo que las puertas se abrieran ante el.

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZKZ**

¿Los dejó en la intriga¿Qué planeara Mai? Se enteraran en el próximo capítulo de su telenovela…de su fic "El Dolor del Reencuentro" je, je… Disculpen si ofendo a alguien a quien le agrade Mai, pero, todo tiene su razón, cosa que no explicare en este momento.  
Para todos los que vieron el trailer de la tercera temporada y quieran matar a Mai, anótense en la lista que estoy haciendo, no es cierto, pura broma jajaja… Pensaba burlarme y decir que me volvería Maiko, pero solo de pensarlo, me siento insultada.

Mejor dejo de decir babosadas y me voy a hacer la pregunta… Aunque realmente me esta faltando la imaginación para hacerlas --U… Soy una pésima escritora¡Manden los jitomatazos!, así que déjenme ver que les preguntare… ¿Me regalan avatar?... No, olviden esa pregunta, estoy delirando…

¿A que tipo de tradiciones se referirán Iroh y Mai?

La respuesta vendrá en el próximo capítulo, a ver quien se acerca a la respuesta… Creo que ya no tengo nada mas que decir; bueno, si tengo algo que decir…  
Pido disculpas nuevamente por no haber contestado reviews desde hace ya 4 capítulos, me siento muy mal por ello, créanme, pero estoy buscando alguna pagina en la que pueda poner mis comentarios y respuestas, espero encontrarla pronto, así que talvez conteste en privados .  
Otra cosa que tengo que decir es que visiten Deviantart y busquen los dibujos de Umeko005, ya que ella va estar dibujando algunas escenas de EDDR (Gracias Umeko ).  
Bueno ahora si me voy; si me quieren dejar un review, será bien bienvenido, y si no, ya se que cuento con su apoyo de todas maneras… Aunque me gustaría saber que es lo que opinan de este capitulo, sobretodo de Mai y Umiko, y claro, también de Kaytto, je, je… Ahora si les digo.  
¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	11. Luna

Antes que nada, (para los de México) ¡¡feliz maratón Guadalupe-reyes!!... (Para el resto) ¡¡Felices fiestas decembrinas!!. Para quien cumplió años ¡Felicidades también! Por cierto… ¡¡Ya tengo 16!! Yay por mi

En otros temas:

Vaya que tarde, de nuevo, y me siento mal, otra vez. Agradezco los reviews del capitulo pasado (sobretodo el de alguien que me dijo "no seas mala, actualiza pronto" o algo así) yo estaba consciente de que había tardado, pero la escuela, exámenes, vacaciones, etc.… me habían dejado sin tiempo (e inspiración), aunque el capítulo ya estaba mas que planeado.

He de confesar que me moría de ganas de poder escribir varias de las escenas de esta entrega (sobretodo la penúltima, que sin duda pensé que sería más difícil. Pero con ayuda de un poco de buena música /"BSO The prince of Egypt" y algunas canciones de System of a down/ pude escribirla en menos de media hora).

No hay N/A al final del capítulo por lo que pondré más comentarios en mi LJ (link en el profile -.-) y quizás notitas adicionales (además de que estaré subiendo pequeñas viñetas de EDDR, por si alguien gusta leer). Además, por mi falta de entusiasmo he decidido cancelar el concurso que hacía, PERO si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de alguna historia (o tema) del que quieren que trata mi siguiente fic (claramente después de que termine EDDR) avísenme en el LJ.

Sugerencia: Si tienes el Soudtrack de "House of Flying daggers" escúchalo durante el capítulo. Y si tienes la película… ¡préstamela por que la quiero ver, por favor!!! XDDDDDDD

…………………………………………………………………….

**Capítulo 11.- Luna**

Le quitó el grueso abrigo con delicadeza, le retiró sus otras ropas poniéndole unas más cómodas para dormir. El niño veía a su abuela con sus grandes orbes doradas.

-¿Ya va a volver mamá?- dijo de repente el pequeño, interrumpiendo la labor de su abuela.

-No, Kaytto. Todavía faltan muchos días- contestó impasible la mujer.

El niño se quedó callado mientras Gran-gran lo acomodaba en el mullido saco de dormir. Kaytto se quedó mirando el techo de la casa de hielo, aunque por dentro no se notaba que estaba hecha de ese material, ya que las paredes, piso y techo del lugar estaban recubiertos por tibias pieles que brindaban la calidez necesaria a la casa.

El castaño suspiró con nostalgia mientras pensaba en su madre, ya se le estaban olvidando los abrazos, besos y mimos que ella le regalaba, era cierto que a veces se quejaba de todos esos cariños, pero ahora se sentía triste al no tenerlos.

Limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas que empezaba a brotar de sus ojos.  
-Los niños no lloran, lloral es para débiles- Susurró en voz baja, luego se acomodó de lado para que su abuela no viese que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Kanna observaba a su bisnieto. Se le hacía tan difícil de creer que su pequeño era hijo de aquel antipático príncipe, que había llegado por el avatar años atrás. Ella no vio a su nieta embarazada, ni al hijo de esta cuando acababa de nacer. La primera vez que vio a Kaytto, fue cuando el tenía unos cuatro meses de edad.

Recordaba haberse asombrado demasiado al ver que el bebé no se había enfermado por el cambio de temperatura entre el reino Tierra y el Polo Sur, pero ahora lo había comprendido al saber quien era el padre: _un maestro fuego._

Si Katara no fuese hija del jefe de la aldea seguramente hubiese sido desterrada por haberse embarazado sin estar casada, además de que su hijo fuera de un enemigo, aunque esa era la parte que no todos sabían. Bueno, ahora si lo sabían, gracias a la demostración de fuego-control que el pequeño había hecho. Realmente hubo muchos rumores por la piel y los ojos del Kaytto, pero sólo rumores, que ahora eran hechos.

Una persona más entró a la estancia, Kanna salió de sus pensamientos y observó a su hijo parado en la puerta.

-No hagas ruido, se acaba de dormir- murmuró la mujer, señalando al niño.

Hakoda se sentó junto a su madre sin decir nada. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones, no había nada que decir: sus pensamientos no eran iguales, pero estaban centrados en una sola persona, el niño que _dormía_ frente ellos.

-Siento culpa por haberle regañado… A veces me siento sin derecho a ello… Pero, es que…- murmuró Hakoda rompiendo el silencio. Kanna lo miró esperando pacientemente a que su hijo pusiera en orden sus ideas y prosiguiera. Sin embargo, este no seguía hablando.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó en voz baja, incitándolo a continuar.

-Pero al recordar quien es el padre de Kaytto, siento que debo mantenerlo a raya para evitar que se convierta en otro de ellos- susurró él.

Kaytto paró de llorar al escuchar la palabra _padre_ en la frase de su abuelo.  
-¿Pero cómo demonios se te ocurre decir eso, Hakoda?- cuestionó indignada Gran-gran – ¿Es que temes que un niño que lleva parte de tu sangre, se convierta en un enemigo? Espera, dije enemigo… ¡Ni siquiera hay enemigos en estos tiempos! Y por si no recuerdas eso fue gracias a tus hijos y sus amigos, y en ese grupo de amigos estaba el padre de tu nieto- recriminó la anciana, intentando no alzar mucho la voz.

El ambarino no entendía mucho la plática, sólo comprendía que estaban hablando de su papá. En sus cortos tres años, no había conocido a su padre. Lo más cercano a ello habían sido su abuelo, su tío Sokka, su tío Aang, y por un corto tiempo, su abuelito Iroh. Pero, tenía que admitir que en más de una ocasión se había preguntado quien era su papá.

-No me mal interpretes, madre- respondió disgustado el jefe de la aldea –Es algo que no puedo evitar, estuve durante casi tres años luchando contra maestros fuego, vi lo que hacían… Y me da miedo pensar que Kaytto llegará a ser así- replicó.

-No lo puedo creer- murmuró la anciana, pero no dijo nada más. Ambos se quedaron callados de nuevo, pero una vocecita los sacó del silencio.

-¿Quién es mi papá?- preguntó Kaytto, sentado sobre su lecho de dormir. Hakoda y Kanna se miraron asustados, ambos creían que él dormía, además ellos no estaban listos para hablarle al pequeño sobre su padre… Mucho menos sin Katara presente.

……………………………

Tomó el pincel y pintó sus labios con la nueva mezcla. Se miró en el espejo y sonrío de manera sombría. El carmesí en sus labios pareció brillar más.

-Esta noche será especial… Zuzu- murmuró a su reflejo, que le devolvía una mirada asustada.

……………………………

"Vaya que este muchacho es un buen anfitrión" pensó Kuei, y no es que él se considerara uno malo, ya que sus fiestas siempre habían sido muy buenas. Pero no podía negar que hubo un tiempo en que fue muy buen anfitrión, pero un pésimo rey. No había sido su culpa, había sido de Long Feng, y eso era algo que Ayame le había hecho comprender.

_-Ayame- _dijo en un suspiro el rey Tierra mirando a la mujer a su lado, una castaña de ojos verdes y piel morena que miraba al frente con una sonrisa afable. Como amaba a su esposa. Aunque ella no era una noble; solo era hija de campesinos, una chica humilde que se había enamorado de él cuando viajaba con Bosco, después de la caída de Ba Sing Tse.

Ayame le había dado posada en su casa una noche de lluvia, el joven rey se había prendado a la chica por su amabilidad, su pureza, su humildad, que se había quedado ahí hasta que la muchacha se enamoró de él, aún sin saber que era el rey.

La ojiverde volteó hacia Kuei con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-Despierta, el Señor del Fuego va hablar- susurró ella, tomó la mano de su esposo debajo de la mesa y mantuvo su expresión. El rey la miró una vez más, y estrechó la mano de su reina. Luego miró a Zuko, se extrañó de no encontrar a la esposa de este junto a él, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Observó como el joven se levantaba de su asiento para darles la bienvenida.

Kuei ponía atención a cada palabra del discurso de Zuko, no es que este fuese extenso, pero si lleno de significado. Hablaba sobre el arrepentimiento que su Nación sentía con respecto a la pasada guerra, la restauración de los pueblos y sobre aquella alianza de una pronta paz.

Durante unos momentos, el gobernante del reino Tierra observó todo el lugar, fijó su atención en esa chica, la amiga del Avatar; Katara, ese era su nombre. Notó las pequeñas miradas que eran dirigidas a alguien, más no sabía a quien, también se dio cuenta de los casi imperceptibles sonrojos de la maestra, pero no entendía la razón de ellos.

Al acabar su oratoria, Zuko tomó asiento, y justo en ese momento los tambores, que se hallaban al fondo de la estancia, comenzaron a sonar. Todos voltearon a ver a la orquesta, incluido el Señor del Fuego, que se había sobresaltado por la música.

Unas jóvenes ataviadas con lujosos vestidos rojos entraron por las puertas del comedor bailando con gracia; pero la que más sorprendió fue la que entró en medio de todas las bailarinas.

La mujer bailaba con tal gracia que dejaba anonadados a la mayoría de los presentes, sobretodo a los hombres; los movimientos que ejercía iban al compás de las llamas que la otras bailarinas producían con fuego-control. A cada giro que daba, parecía que su liso cabello negro flotara en el aire y detuviera el tiempo. El fuego daba a su piel un tono brilloso, y sus ojos se teñían de un anaranjado que dejaba hechizados a muchos.

La mujer se acercó con un caminar sensual a la mesa de invitados, con la vista fija en alguien. Una sonrisa se formó en sus rojos labios.

Zuko sintió la mirada de ella sobre él, no entendía como esa mujer podía ser la misma que él conocía…Era como si ella se hubiera esfumado. Realmente nunca se había dado cuenta de lo atractiva que era, ni en lo blanca que era su piel y que parecía tan tersa al tacto; mucho menos en los rojos y suaves que se veían sus labios.

Ella seguía acercándose, y el Señor del Fuego estaba inmutable, aun entendiendo las intenciones de la mujer. Llegó hasta él y acercó su rostro, separados sus labios por escasos centímetros. Zuko sintió un peculiar olor, uno intoxicante y adictivo; luego ella unió sus labios a los de él. No era un beso calido, no había amor, solo era un beso frío y simple; sin embargo algo extraño sucedía en su cuerpo, lo notaba en su piel, en su sangre, su cuerpo y su mente. Acercó sus manos al rostro de ella y profundizó el gesto.

Todos los presentes veían aquel suceso con sorpresa, sobretodo cierta morena que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

-Zuko- murmuró aun impactada.

El Señor del Fuego se separó de la bailarina y la observo embelesado.

-No sabía que bailabas así, Mai- Dijo en el oído de la pelinegra. La mujer sonrío con malicia y contestó con picardía

-Y hay muchas otras cosas que no sabes- le dio una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo –Pero que podrás descubrir si lo deseas- añadió alejándose de él. Empezó a caminar alrededor de la mesa para llegar junto su esposo, al pasar junto a Katara le dirigió una mirada de desden y una cínica sonrisa. La respiración de la ojiazul se detuvo un instante. _"Ella lo sabe" _era el único pensamiento que rondaba en su mente.

……………………………

Entrelazó sus manos con las de ella durante toda la cena, le murmuraba cosas al oído haciendo que la mujer soltara pequeñas, aunque frías, risitas. Zuko sintió de nuevo aquella extraña sensación, miró a su esposa y notó algo distinto en sus ojos, algo que él conocía, y que en ese momento sentía… _"Deseo"_.

La mayoría de los presentes se hallaban sorprendidos ante la actitud de los anfitriones, aunque lo disimulaban con gran credibilidad.

-Algo no está bien- Susurró por enésima vez la pelinegra, Aang volteó hacia ella y soltó un suspiró.

-¿Qué no está bien?- preguntó hastiado, ya que antes no había querido inquirir.

-La actitud de Zuko, ¿es que acaso no es obvio?

-Sé más discreta- murmuró el monje a su novia.

-Cállate, Pies ligeros- Toph volvió a sentir las extrañas vibraciones que emitía el cuerpo del gobernante. Aang miró exasperado a la chica, tomó su mano y la jaló hacia la pista de baile.

-¡hey, espera! ¿Qué haces?- empezó a quejarse.

-Vamos a bailar, obviamente- dijo con una sonrisa; y aunque Toph puso resistencia, al final terminó bailando con el avatar.

……………………………

Se enojaba consigo misma, maldecía el no poder quitar la vista de ese tarado que la hería tanto. Pero no podía evitar mirar como le sonreía a ella, su manera de observarla, era como si en verdad la amara, o la deseara.

-Maldición, sólo me usaste- murmuró apretando los puños en su vestido, mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Iroh observó a Katara y creyó verla llorar. Se acercó a ella con lentitud y posó una mano en su hombro, ella volteó sorprendida y una sonrisita se posó en sus labios, aunque su mirada se veía tan triste y apagada.

-Me concede esta pieza, señorita- dijo amablemente el anciano, extendiéndole una mano. Ella murmuró algo, pero luego aceptó y ambos se acercaron a la pista.

Ellos bailaban al compás de la suave melodía, Iroh abrazó a la morena y ella soltó un silencioso llanto en su hombro mientras dejaba que el hombre la consolara, susurrándole frases cariñosas, como si de una hija se tratara. Nadie se dio cuenta, todos estaban tan ensimismados es lo suyo, que el hecho de que Katara llorara en los brazos del amable señor Iroh pasó inadvertido… bueno para casi todos.

-Lo sabía- murmuró Toph enojada aun bailando con Aang. Él la ignoró de nuevo.

-Ya déjate de tus teorías raras, que pronto saldrás con que hay una conspiración y que con seres de otros mundos, que no sea el espiritual, vienen a conquistarnos- dijo el chico soltando un suspiro.

-Baboso- otra exhalación se escapó de los labios del niño.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo, una sonrisa lujuriosa se formó en labios de ambos.

-Sólo un rato más- contestó él. Ella se lo reprochó con un beso mientras seguían bailando.

_-Nunca hemos tenido sexo-dijo Mai con tristeza mientras sus amigas volteaban a verla sorprendida._ En esos momentos aquella frase le parecía tan falsa, su amiga era un falsa, su aura estaba oscura y llena de una mala vibra, lo sentía claramente… Pero Zuko, él había jurado que amaba a Katara, y ahora estaba ahí, frente a todos besando a Mai como si en ello se le fuera la vida. ¿Es que acaso ambos le habían mentido?

Ty Lee bebió un poco de su copa mientras seguía meditando.

……………………………

-¿Quién es mi papá?- repitió enojado el chiquillo. Kanna y Hakoda se miraron de nuevo sin saber que responder. La mirada del niño mostraba un dolor enorme y exigían una inmediata explicación.

-Pequeño, hay cosas que tu todavía no comprendes, y cosas que nosotros no podemos decirte- empezó a hablar su abuela.

-¡Cállate!- gritó exaltado el pequeño –No quelo oíl eso.

-Kaytto, no le hables así a tu abuela- reprocho de igual manera Hakoda, el niño lo miró de una forma que no había visto antes. Se levantó con rapidez de su saco y salió hecho una furia de la casa. Los dos adultos se pararon para perseguirlo, pero al salir de su hogar no hallaron rastro de él. Gritaron su nombre y corrieron en varias direcciones buscándolo.

Las demás personas de la villa se levantaron al escuchar el escándalo, rápidamente los jefes explicaron lo que había sucedido con su nieto, aunque omitieron el porque de su discusión. Mientras tanto, el pequeño se alejaba cada vez más de la tribu, buscando el medio de encontrar a su mamá.

……………………………

Se escabulleron entre la gente y salieron del comedor sin que nadie se de cuenta. A excepción de los vivaces ojos grises de cierta chica que se apoyaba en una columna y sonreía con sorna.

-Así que te saliste con la tuya, ¿eh, Mai?- susurró a sí misma viendo como los señores del fuego salían sin ser tomados en cuenta. Luego miró la pista de baile, concretamente a la morena que había llevado hasta ese lugar –pobre mujer- dijo con el mismo tono de voz antes de mirar al techo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

……………………………

Limpió de nuevo sus lágrimas quitando definitivamente el maquillaje, que aunque había sido poco, si le llevo cierto esmero. Iroh le sonrío con ternura y posó una mano en la mejilla de la chica.

-Todo estará bien- dijo en un susurro, y ella asintió, sintiendo un alivio muy grande en su alma.

-Será mejor que vaya a descansar… Me siento débil

El hombre la miró salir rumbo a su cuarto, y en cuanto cruzó el umbral buscó a su sobrino con la mirada, mas no lo halló.

-Sí me permite decirle, él se marchó con su esposa hace unos quince minutos- el anciano se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de una joven a sus espaldas; volteó con rapidez, encontrando a una pelinegra que le hacía un reverencia. Su uniforme delataba que era una de las damas de compañía para los invitados. Sonrío amablemente, al tiempo que la chica alzaba el rostro dejando ver el gris de sus ojos; la sonrisa de Iroh desapareció lentamente y ciertas imágenes volvieron a su mente, contrayendo su rostro a una mirada seria y pensativa, quizás algo perdida –Sí esta buscando al Señor del Fuego, quise decir… Perdón por mi intromisión- añadió ella volviendo a hacer una caravana al notar el semblante de su señor.

-Si, gracias por la información- contestó de manera ausente el hombre, la joven se dispuso a marcharse pero antes de ello, Iroh la llamó de nuevo – ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?- ella lo miró con extrañes, repasando las facciones de él en su mente. Porque además de servir desde hacia tanto tiempo en el palacio, había algo en el señor Iroh que se le hacía conocido.

-Umiko, mi señor… Umiko es mi nombre- murmuró aun confundida, se alejó de Iroh con urgencia al sentir algunos recuerdos agolparse en su memoria. Recuerdos que le dolían y que prefería olvidar… Recuerdos de aquella rojiza tarde.

Se alejó velozmente mientras en sus oídos resonaban las suplicas de su madre, el llanto de su hermana, los gritos de rabia e impotencia de su hermano, y también sus propios lloros.

Salió del salón del baile, acompañada de sus recuerdos y su dolor. Llegó a un solitario pasillo, cerca de las habitaciones que ya no tenían uso. Se sentó en el piso mientras los gritos seguían en su cabeza; y luego el silencio.

_Alzó la vista y pudo ver al hombre que le había arrebatado la vida a su familia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocerlo… Ese hombre era el padre de su compañera, de aquella niña antisocial que siempre estaba con la princesa Azula y la excéntrica Ty Lee._

_No podía comprender el porque hacía eso, ella nunca hizo nada malo; y al parecer ya no haría nada mas. Cerró los ojos al ver como el hombre alzaba su espada frente a la niña. Podía sentir el arma venir en contra de ella, y podía escuchar claramente como cortaba el viento, tragó saliva y un estruendo se escuchó._

_-Para este horrible espectáculo ahora mismo, Ozai- bramó Iroh haciéndole frente a su hermano menor - ¿Cómo se te ocurre matar a esta familia enfrente de tu pueblo?_

_-Ellos deben ver lo que pasa al hacer algo en contra de la familia real- contestó de manera gélida el nuevo señor del fuego._

_La niña abrió los ojos asustada, su familia no había hecho nada malo, estaba segura de ello._

_-Ellos mataron a mi esposa._

_-Mis padres no mataron a nadie, mi señor- gritó la pelinegra_

_-Silencio pequeña- murmuró Iroh, dirigiéndole una amable mirada; aun cuando su hermano lo veía enojado._

_Se inclinó cerca de la chica y la tomó de la mano._

_-¿Cual es tu nombre, niña?- murmuró Iroh, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar levemente_

_-Mi nombre es Umiko_

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, su respiración seguía agitada; el hecho de recordar todo aquello le provocó nauseas, aún cuando sentía un enorme hueco en el estómago por no haber comido nada.

Su mirada se volvió fría y vacía. Se levantó apoyándose de la pared y caminó por el pasillo como un zombi con la mente aún pérdida en sus pensamientos, al tiempo que canturreaba una extraña canción.

……………………………

Sus deditos estaban fríos por el crudo viento que chocaba contra su cuerpo y lo hacía temblar, con la poca luz que había vislumbró una cueva y empezó a caminar en dirección a ella. Sus mejillas se congelaban por los rastros que las lágrimas dejaron y sentía los labios morados y resecos. Siguió andando pero flaqueaba por falta de sueño y alimento, vaya día decidió saltarse la siesta para jugar con los pingüinos, y sólo él se atrevía a rechazar la sopa de ciruelas de mar que Gran-gran había hecho para la cena.

El pequeño niño se hincó en la nieve, su cabeza le dolía mucho; se recostó lentamente y su cabecita reposó sobre aquella suave y fría cama blanca. Unas lágrimas más resbalaron por su rostro al ver la imagen de su mamá en su mente.

Se acercó con lentitud a él; una mirada triste se reflejó en sus azules ojos. Llegó hasta el pequeño, se inclinó al lado suyo y tomó su cabeza para acostarla en sus piernas, a modo que estas le sirvieran de almohada. Acarició suavemente la faz del niño con sus resplandecientes manos.

-No dejaré que mueras, Kaytto- susurró con tierna voz, mientras una calida luz envolvía el cuerpo de él.

Despertó y observó frente a el a la joven mujer; su cabello blanco, su piel atezada, sus bella mirada y su tranquila sonrisa. Era una mujer mágica, ella y su calida luz. Él estaba seguro de saber quien era, pero no recordaba en ese momento. El sueño volvió a invadirlo, y para la sorpresa de la dama, él sonrió al poder recordarlo.

-Gracias, princesa Yue- murmuró antes de volver a caer en un placido sueño, ella sonrío también.

……………………………

-¡Ahí esta!- gritó un hombre señalando un pequeño bulto tirado en la nieve.

-¡Kaytto!- exclamó espantada Kanna, creyendo que su nieto esta muerto; corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo y se echó de rodillas al llegar. Lo volteó para abrazarlo y se sorprendió al sentir el cuerpo del niño tan tibio, como si no hubiera salido de la casa. Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó a Kaytto contra su pecho.

Hakoda observaba estupefacto la escena, al igual que los demás hombres que le habían acompañado a buscar a su retoño. Sintió una mirada a sus espaldas y volteó buscando con la vista a esa persona; pero no halló a nadie. No satisfecho con esto, se alejó un poco del grupo para seguir buscando; y lo encontró a lo lejos. En lo alto de una colina de nieve, una figura resplandecía… Una mujer.  
-La princesa de la Luna- musitó el adulto. La vio mover los labios, y sin embargó, escuchó su voz a lado de su oreja.

-Cuídalo con tu vida, jefe Hakoda- un susurró con un dejo de enojo –deja de dudar y cuida al niño- el hombre estaba paralizado hasta que alguien expresó

-Es un milagro- el moreno salió de su ensimismo.  
-Si, lo es- respondió mecánicamente mientras la dama blanca desaparecía en un brisa helada.

……………………………

Anduvo por el pasillo devastada, tenía un mal presentimiento que no le ayudaba a sobrellevar el problema que ya cargaba. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descanso, y su mente un largo sueño para no despertar. La ojiazul bajó la mirada al tiempo que una horrible sensación le quemaba el pecho.

Ardía, pero no dolía, más bien estorbaba. Le quitó con rapidez la túnica mientras besaba con desesperación su blanca piel, arrancándole más de un gemido a la mujer. Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, despojando al ambarino de sus galas y dejando que estas cayeran al suelo. Así poco a poco cada prenda fue siendo retirada. Desenrolló las vendas de su pecho y la observó con una sonrisa lujuriosa. La pelinegra lo besó de nuevo al tiempo que lo hacía caminar hacia la cama.

Cayeron las lágrimas por sus mejillas, empapando su rostro y su vestido; se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando ahogar los sollozos que salían de ella. Pese a su dolor no dejó de caminar, pero chocaba contra las paredes sintiendo un terrible mareo.

Mareada, así la dejaba todo aquel placer. Cada oleada de él venía más fuerte que la anterior, haciendo que cerrara los ojos en cada embestida y gritando incoherencias, igual que su esposo.

Empezó a acelerar, a correr prácticamente. Huía de si misma, de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos y su pasado. Alzó la vista rogando una salvación. Odiaba todo aquello, sólo pudo gritar.

Gritó su nombre, el nombre de la mujer que tanto amaba. Y cayó sobre el pecho de su sorprendida compañera. Se movió de ella y se acostó a un lado de ella; su exhausto cuerpo pronto entró en un estado de reposo, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de odio y dolor de la persona que estaba a su lado.

Su rostro pasó del dolor a la indignación.

-Idiota- susurró con total desprecio mientras volteaba al lado contrario de su marido y se dispuso a dormir.

El hombre observó anonadado hacia la ventana, donde la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor. Sonrío tontamente pensando en una sola persona. Su vista se fue nublando antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Sus rodillas flanquearon y cayó al suelo sin que estas hubieran podido soportar el peso, no de su cuerpo, más bien de su afligida alma.

Su mente se iba vaciando, su respiración se hacía irregular. Pudo escuchar unos pasos atrás de ella y unas lejanas voces llamando por su nombre; pero no podía reconocerlas, porque se distorsionaban en su mente, tomando otro timbre y tono, haciendo que sonara como _él._

Alguien la volteó y la puso sobre sus rodillas; vio a varias personas, pero solo podía distinguir unos ojos dorados.

-_Zuko_- musitó antes de que las fuerzas la abandonaran completamente.

……………………………

El sol se coló por la ventana, golpeando de lleno en su rostro. El pelinegro se despertó con dolor de cabeza, sin poder recordar bien ni ubicar donde estaba. Se le hizo rara la sensación de la tela sobre su piel. Abrió totalmente sus ojos, cayendo en cuenta que estaba desnudo y no precisamente en su habitación. Miró a un lado, encontrándose con la blanca y desnuda espalda una pelinegra. Soltó un corto grito que despertó a la mujer, que le miró y le dirigió una sonrisa, como aquellas que le solía regalar cuando eran adolescentes. Él la observó horrorizado.

Se levanto de la cama y empezó a vestirse con rapidez ante una tranquila ambarina que veía el espectáculo como si fuera algo usual. El hombre salió de la habitación casi corriendo y farfullando cosas que ella no pudo entender, pero que realmente no le importaron.

La dama volteó a ver al tocador, su vista se topó con el espejo y pudo mirar el rostro horrorizado de su imagen en él.

-Calma, Mai… todo va… de acuerdo al plan- siseó con gélida voz, mientras una perversa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y las lágrimas de su aterrorizado reflejo resbalaron por sus mejillas.

…………………………………………………………………….

Continuara…


End file.
